Futari No Monogatari
by Dania3392
Summary: CHAPTER 7 - MISI SEBENARNYA. Saat Sasuke diharuskan membawa Hinata dalam perjalanan penebusan dosanya / Setting canon / Crack pair / Unlike Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

(Ini hanya sebuah FanFiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada beberapa hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **Anime** nya).

WARNING : sebelumnya saya akan memberikan sedikit peringatan. Dalam Funomo mungkin tidak akan ada romance yang berlebihan dan akan mengalir seperti imajinasi saya. Karena itu saya meletakan romance pada genre kedua setelah adventure. Jadi jika reader mencari FF full romance saya beritahukan jika anda salah tempat. Mohon hargai apa yang saya pilih...sekian^^

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Syarat**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **::**

 _Kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari. Sesuatu yang telah direnggut darinya oleh kedua tangan aniki-nya sendiri. Kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang memudar dari dirinya sejak semua klannya dibantai dan hanya menyisakan ia seorang. Sejak saat itu, baginya— kedamaian adalah sebuah kata yang hilang._

 _Kedamaian adalah saat ia menjadi kuat. Kedamaian adalah saat ia membalaskan dendamnya. Kedamaian adalah saat ia membunuh aniki-nya. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Bukan kedamain yang ia dapatkan melainkan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan._

 _Semenjak itu kedamaiannya berubah. Kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang akan ia dapat jika ia bisa menghancurkan Konoha. 'Ialah' yang membuat aniki-nya memilih jalan neraka untuk hidupnya atas nama kedamaian menurut mereka. Tapi kali ini ia masih salah. Karena bukan seperti ini jalan yang akan membawanya pada kedamaian yang sesungguhnya._

 _Ketika perang usai orang-orang berkata inilah kedamain. Ia memang mendapatkan kata 'kedamaian' tapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Kedamaian yang ia cari ternyata bukan hanya sebuah kata, akan tetapi sebuah rasa dari dalam hatinya._

 _Orang bilang, rasa damai akan muncul ketika berada di rumah dengan orang-orang yang saling menyayangi. Ia memang berada di rumah— di Konoha, bersama orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi kali ini di sinilah letak kesalahannya. Tak ada satupun orang yang disayangi olehnya._

 _Hingga ia sadar— mungkin, kedamaiannya bukan di tempat ini..._

::

::

Mata hitam kelam Pemuda berdarah Uchiha menatap lurus pada pintu di depannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak datar meski di kepalanya muncul beberapa pertanyaan. Kenapa Hokage tidak menemuinya di ruangan Hokage seperti biasa, dan malah menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruangan yang ia tahu, tidak sembarangan shinobi diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan tanpa seizin Hokage itu sendiri. Ia yakin jika Hokage tidak sedang ingin membicarakan sebuah misi. Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu hanya ia buang jauh-jauh dari kepalanya dan memilih untuk bergegas masuk kedalam tanpa permisi, tidak mengherankan karena Sasuke memang orang yang irit bicara dan agak buruk dalam sopan santun.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kami sudah menunggumu!" Sambut sang Rokudaime ketika Sasuke tiba.

Bukan hanya Hokage saja yang menunggunya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut masih ada dua orang lainnya yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Seorang pimpinan klan kekkei genkei di Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi. Juga seorang gadis dengan garis wajah yang tak jauh berbeda.

Sebuah tanya kembali muncul di kepalanya. Bukan karena kedatangan dua anggota klan Hyuuga di ruangan ini. Melainkan karena jejak air mata yang masih mengenang di kedua iris mata gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas meski kepala gadis itu terus menunduk.

"Aku sudah memutuskan jawaban tentang permintaanmu meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengembara." Suara sang Rokudaime Hokage- Hatake Kakashi memecah pemikiran Sasuke tentang gadis bermata bulan yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Kembali ia menatap lurus pada sang pimpinan Konoha.

Sesuai dugaan, Hokage tidak sedang ingin membicarakan misi dengannya. "Jadi.. Bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku menyetujuinya." Jawab Hokage.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ini sedikit aneh. Seminggu yang lalu ketika ia meminta izin pada Kakashi untuk mengembara, Kakashi langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang...

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Hokage menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sasuke enteng. Ia sudah menduga sejak awal ada sesuatu yang tak beres, yang pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehadiran dua orang lainnya di ruangan ini.

Kakashi melirik sekilas pada gadis Hyuuga yang masih tertunduk di samping Hiashi. Kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban darinya. "Bawa Hinata bersamamu!"

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika mantan nuke-nin ini cukup terkejut dengan keputusan bersyarat yang Rokudaime tawarkan, meski lagi-lagi hanya ekspresi datar yang muncul di permukaan.

"Aku tidak berniat membawa siapapun dalam perjalananku." Sasuke menolak dengan halus.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi menghadapi mantan murid keras kepala di hadapannya ini. Sejak awal ia yakin ini tak akan mudah. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang penurut apalagi dia bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima kehadiran orang lain tanpa kemauannya sendiri.

"Dengar Sasuke. Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu. Kau harus tahu seberapa kuatnya dirimu dan kau juga harus tahu betapa polosnya dirimu." Hokage membenahi posisi duduknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau seharusnya tahu, ada banyak pihak yang menginginkan kekuatanmu. Meskipun kelima negara sudah membentuk Aliansi tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan adanya pihak dengan maksud buruk yang mencoba menghasutmu untuk kembali menyerang Konoha." jelasnya.

Pemuda pemilik mata sharingan dan rinnegan itu mendecih tak suka. Tapi sejauh ini memang seperti itulah keadaan yang terjadi.

"Maka dari itu, aku menenempatkan Hinata dalam misi penebusan dosamu. Salah satu alasannya agar Hinata dapat menyadarkanmu jika hal yang tidak diingikan terjadi. Yah, meski aku sendiri tidak yakin sepenuhnya, tapi kuharap akan terjadi seperti itu. Itu hanya salah satunya." Imbuh Kakashi.

Ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Sasuke. Apa semua ini artinya Konoha masih belum mempercayainya?

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Sasuke masih bersikeras.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mencegahmu!" ancam Hokage. "Dan kau tidak boleh melupakan kedua sahabatmu. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Tapi jika aku yang mengijinkanmu untuk pergi, mereka tidak akan lagi punya hak untuk menghalangi kepergianmu?" Kakashi tersenyum licik di balik masker yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke akan menolak karena itulah tindakan antisipasi telah ia persiapkan. Dari reaksinya, Kakashi yakin Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain kali ini.

"Lalu, kenapa harus Hinata? Membawa kunoichi lemah hanya akan membebani perjalananku." Pemuda dengan satu tangan ini masih berusaha menolak dan memberi alasan dengan kata-kata yang hampir seluruhnya tajam.

Hinata mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dia tidak suka disebut lemah tapi sayangnya itu adalah kenyataan.

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan anda Rokudaime-sama!" Hiashi yang sedari tadi memilih diam kini buka suara dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan Hokage. "Untuk selanjutnya, izinkan saya yang menjelaskan secara empat mata pada Uchiha Sasuke, Rokudaime-sama." Pinta Hyuuga Hiashi tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun hormatnya pada Hokage.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sembari berfikir. "Baiklah! Kurasa akan lebih baik jika anda sendiri yang menjelaskannya." Jawab Hokage pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Rokudaime-sama." Hiashi membungkuk hormat.

Hokage berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Pikirkan hal ini dalam satu minggu. Aku menunggu jawabanmu secepatnya." Iapun melangkah melewati Sasuke kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar. "Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh kearah Hokage ketika namanya disebut. "Ha-hai"

"Ikut aku. Kita harus membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Hinata membungkuk entah ke arah ayahandanya atau Sasuke karena keduanya berdiri bersebelahan lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Hokage.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke terus memperhatikan saat Hinata melangkah pergi. Sejak kehadirannya, Hinata tak pernah menatap dirinya sekalipun. Ia hanya menunduk, begitu pula saat membungkuk untuk berpamitan tadi. Sasuke merasa Hinata seolah-olah mengacuhkannya, dan entah kenapa itu sedikit menganggunya.

"Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita berbincang." Hiashi kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aa. Kurasa begitu." Jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali fokus pada pimpinan klan Hyuuga di depannya.

"Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Hanya saja Hinata terlalu mirip dengan ibunya, dia terlalu baik. Karena itulah Hinata kalah kuat dengan Hanabi adiknya, hingga akhirnya para tetua memutuskan untuk menjadikan Hanabi sebagai penerus sah klan Hyuuga."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa ingin mengomentari sedikitpun. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiashi. Tapi karena ini bersangkutan dengan 'permintaannya' mau tak mau bungsu Uchiha ini mendengarkan apa yang Hiashi katakan.

"Bukan penerus sah klan, itu berarti keluar dari keluarga utama. Keluar dari keluarga utama itu berarti Hinata akan menjadi seorang bunke, dan menjadi seorang bunke itu artinya..." Hiashi menghentikan penjelasannya. Sangat berat baginya menceritakan hal buruk yang akan menimpa putri kesayangannya. Putri sulungnya yang merupakan kopian sempurna dari mendiang sang istri yang teramat dicintainya. "Hinata... akan disegel sebagai seorang bunke."

Sasuke menangkap raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajah pemimpin klan Hyuuga, tapi bagaimanapun itu bukan urusannya. Sasuke masih bergeming.

"Aku sudah berusaha bernegosiasi dengan para tetua klan. Tapi sebuah peraturan, tetaplah peraturan. Jika aku menolak, tentu saja akan menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi bunke lainnya yang diharuskan untuk tunduk dan patuh pada souke." Tutur Hiashi dengan nada kecewa. "Dan dengan beralasan demi kepentingan klan, tak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain mematuhi peraturan" Hiashi menarik nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya, meski hatinya justru bertindak sebaliknya. "Tapi saat secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar tentang keinginanmu untuk menempuh perjalanan penebusan dosa. Aku pikir masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan..."

"Jadi, ini semua demi Hinata?" tandas Sasuke memotong kalimat Hiashi. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak terlalu senang mendengar alasan sebenarnya yang terkesan memanfaatkan dirinya. Di sisi lain jika Kakashi tidak mengizinkan, tentu Naruto dan Sakura akan menghalangi kepergiannya. Ini akan lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kumohon, bawalah putriku!"

Mata Sasuke melebar tak kala melihat sang kepala klan Hyuuga- seseorang yang diharuskan menjujung tinggi martabatnya sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan tiba-tiba berlutut memohon di hadapannya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Putriku. Uchiha Sasuke."

::

::

Suasana malam yang hening menyelimuti kedua Hyuuga ayah dan anak yang tengah duduk berhadapan di ruangan itu. Hiashi tampak begitu tenang menunggu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut putrinya dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan dada. Meskipun ia sudah menemukan jawaban sebenarnya lewat air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua mata bulan putrinya.

"Ja-jadi Sa-suke-kun, menyetujuinya?" Guman Hinata tak berani menatap wajah sang ayahanda.

"Benar." Jawab Hiashi. Sejenak ia memandang ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk, tangan di pangkuan putri sulungnya mulai bergetar. Sejujurnya Hiashi merasa tak tega tapi ia tetap harus mengatakannya. "Hokage memutuskan untuk memberangkatkanmu besok lusa, dua hari lebih awal dari kepergian Uchiha Sasuke" Tutur Hiashi. "Untuk menghindari kecurigaan Hokage akan memberitahukan jika kau sedang menjalankan misi rahasia tingkat S agar tidak ada yang menanyakan tentang kepergianmu dari Konoha." Lanjutnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali jika sebenarnya Hiashi sendiri juga tak merelakan kepergian putri sulungnya.

"Segera persiapkan semuanya. Besok aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu."

 **TES**

Setetes cairan bening dengan lancang jatuh begitu saja di punggung tangan Hinata yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Hinatapun mencoba membangun pertahan sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya yang siap meluap dari kedua mata bulannya.

"Hai otou-sama, aku mengerti." Hinata bangkit dan membungkuk kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ayahandanya sendiri.

Setiba di kamarnya Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika ini hanya misi yang biasa ia lakukan. Hanya saja tidak akan ada lagi Kiba ataupun Shino, melainkan hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi partnernya dalam misi kali ini. misi? Entahlah. Hinata lebih merasa jika ini adalah cara untuk mengusirnya secara halus.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Hinata ingin menolak mentah-mentah perintah yang ayahandanya berikan. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari Konoha, ia tidak ingin pergi bersama Sasuke, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu senang dengan sifat dan perangai pemuda Uchiha itu yang bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan orang yang dicintainya— laki-laki yang menjadi alasan terbesar Hinata untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Seandainya ia punya keberanian untuk menolak atau setidaknya mengatakan keberatan atas perintah sang ayahanda, mungkin masih ada kesempatan merubah keadaan. Tapi terlahir di keluarga bangsawan, mengharuskan Hinata untuk selalu bertindak demi kepentingan klan dan menghapus keegoisannya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba ia merasakan cakra seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya mendekat.

' _otou-sama?'_

Hinata bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya dan ayahanda yang selalu dihormatinya tepat berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sendu. "Otou-sama ada perlu a..." perkataan Hinata terputus tatkala lengan kekar sang ayahanda merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan. "Tou-sama?"

Hangat. Pelukan ayahandanya benar-benar hangat. Pelukan ayahanda yang telah lama ia rindukan. Bahkan Hinata tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan pelukan hangat seperti ini dari ayahandanya.

"Maaf sudah membiarkanmu memilih jalan yang sulit. Hinata!" Hiashi memeluk Hinata dalam dan erat setelah beberapa saat ia melepas pelukannya. Hinata tercengang, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Hinata melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulan ayahandanya. Air mata yang bahkan tidak ia lihat saat kematian mendiang ibundanya dahulu.

"Sangat sulit bagiku untuk membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan menyerahkanmu pada orang lain. Akan tetapi akan lebih sulit lagi bagiku jika harus melihatmu hidup dengan segel bunke seumur hidupmu."

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Hinata mendengar sang ayahanda berbicara demikin hanya saja kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebelumnya semua perkataan ayahandanya terkesan seperti perintah yang tidak menerima penolakan, tapi kali ini Hinata bisa merasakan jika apa yang ayahandanya lakukan benar-benar untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Hinata, untuk selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi putriku, putri kesayanganku. Sesulit apapun jalan yang akan kau tempuh kelak. Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti, kenapa aku memilihkan jalan ini untukmu."

Seolah telah memahami segalanya lewat setetes air mata ayahandanya. Tanpa berkata apapun Hinata kembali memeluk sang ayahanda dan untuk kali ini ia tak akan menahan air matanya lagi. Hiashi tersenyum haru, ia membalas pelukan Hinata yang kini menangis di dadanya, untuk kali ini juga Hiashi akan bersikap selayaknya seorang ayah pada putrinya. Perlahan satu tangan Hiashi tergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata untuk mengisyaratkan semua akan akan baik-baik saja.

::

::

Hari ini Hinata bermaksud untuk menjenguk Naruto sekaligus mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendapati kehadiran gadis iryo-nin di dalam ruang rawat Naruto. ia mengikik pelan ketika melihat tingkah lucu Naruto lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka tempat ia mengintip. Senyumnya begitu manis dan tulus, sayangnya Naruto tak pernah menyadari betapa manis dan tulusnya senyuman Hinata yang selalu tertuju padanya. Luka Naruto lebih parah dari luka yang dialami Sasuke sehingga membuatnya harus menjalani pengobatanketat dan rutin lebih lama.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan lebih lembut. Itu tadi sakit sekali-ttebayo!"

"Makanya kau jangan banyak bergerak saat aku menganti perban di tanganmu ini Naruto!"

"Tapi, Telapak kakiku terasa gatal Sakura-chan!"

"Jangan membuat alasan yang aneh."

"Ini serius Sakura-chan. Apa kau mau menggarukannya. Ini!" Naruto mengangkat telapak kakinya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Naruto, kau ini..." Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Ite-te-te-tebbayo! kenapa kau malah memukulku Sakura-chan!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau meletakan kakimu di depan wajahku, dasar tidak sopan."

"Tapi Sakura-chan..."

Hinata kembali tersenyum saat melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura. Meskipun kedua sahabat ini sering bertengkar tapi mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan bahagia. Terkadang Hinata merasa iri terhadap Sakura. Ia selalu bisa bersama Naruto karena memang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu adalah rekan satu timnya, lagi pula sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Naruto sangat menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura. Tidak mengherankan jika pemuda jinchuriki itu selalu berusaha untuk ada di dekatnya.

Dadanya berdesir ngilu, perlahan senyuman di wajah putihnya memudar. Hinata mengengam erat sebuah bungkusan di dalam pelukannya. Seiring debaran jantung yang kian lama kian menusuk. Hinata cemburu.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Menatap bungkusan berisi syal merah yang ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai kado perpisahan untuk Naruto. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangisnya tertahan. Ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut yang tak berani memberikan kado spesial untuk orang yang sejak kecil ia cintai, hanya lantaran merasa tidak enak jika kehadirannya akan mengganggu keakraban Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin, syal merah ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk sampai ketangan Naruto.

Setelah malam ini semuanya akan berbeda. Karena malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Konoha.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Ia merasa cukup, bisa melihat tawa Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan setidaknya akan tetap ada orang yang bisa membuat Naruto tertawa saat dirinya tidak ada.

' _Sayonara, Naruto-kun!'_

::

::

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Dalam keadaan normal kau akan dipenjara seumur hidupmu. Tapi satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau dimaafkan adalah karena bantuan yang kau berikan dalam membatalkan jutsu mugen-tsukuyomi. Dan karena itulah aku mengijinkanmu pergi untuk menjalankan misi penebusan dosamu. Tapi jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Sebab nantinya kepalaku yang akan mereka penggal jika kau macam-macam." Cerca Kakashi yang bersadar pada salah satu pintu gerbang Konoha.

Jujur Sasuke merasa sedikit risih dengan ucapan selamat tinggal dari sang Rokudaime yang lebih mirip dengan ceramahan itu. Tapi terlepas dari semua perkataannya, dirinya berhutang pada kakashi yang telah membantu menjelaskan tujuan keperginnya pada Sakura, yang kini ikut mengantar ke gerbang utama Konoha. Meskipun ada sedikit masalah saat menjelaskan tujuan kepergiannya pada si bodoh Naruto.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. "Tsunade-sama baru saja ingin meyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama."

Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku perlu meyaksikannya sendiri seperti apa dunia ini. Semua hal yang aku abaikan dan kedamaian yang aku inginkan. Aku punya firasat akan bisa melihatnya dengan lebih baik. Dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya bagiku." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura tampak kecewa. Bagaimanapun ia sungguh tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Sasuke. "Ba-bagaimana... jika kubilang... kalau aku... ingin ikut denganmu?"

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosaku." Tegas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura semakin menunduk kecewa. ia sudah menduga jika dirinya tak akan bisa mencegah Sasuke meski untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal baru beberapa bulan ia bisa berada di sisi cinta pertamanya dan sekarang...

"Eh!" Mata Sakura membulat ketika merasakan jemari Sasuke di keningnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah kala melihat senyum tulus Sasuke padanya. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum setulus itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Langkah Sasuke semakin menjauh dari gerbang Konoha. Sekali lagi Sasuke berpaling, berharap sahabat bodohnya juga akan datang mengantar kepergiaannya. Meskipun Naruto adalah rival terberatnya, tetap saja hanya Narutolah teman terdekatnya.

"Hinata pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku dan sekarang apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama teme?" Entah dari mana Naruto muncul, yang jelas Sasuke cukup senang bisa melihat kehadiran tiba-tiba Naruto di depannya.

"Aku sudah berpamitan denganmu kemarin dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis "Tak kusangka kau akan datang." Ia menatap nanar ke arah tangan kanan Naruto yang hilang karena pertarungan terakhir dengannya. Jika saja dirinya tidak terlalu egois mungkin teman terbaiknya ini tidak akan kehilangan satu tangannya.

"Kuharap aku segera mendapat tangan pengganti yang baru. Begitu juga denganmu." ujar Naruto seakan tahu arti tatapan mata Sasuke. Ya tangan kiri Sasuke juga ikut hilang karena pertarungan itu. "Ini, aku kembalikan!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menyerahkan hitai-ate Sasuke yang telah lama ia simpan. Angin berhembus di antara keduanya. Kini meskipun tanpa kata-kata, mereka berdua telah mampu berbagi rasa sakit dari hati masing-masing.

Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke terulur menyambut hitai-ate yang Naruto berikan. "Aku akan menyimpannya," Sasuke tersenyum "sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang ada di antara kita berdua."

Tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan di antara mereka. Karena baik Naruto maupun Sasuke yakin jika takdir masih menautkan mereka dalam satu ikatan kuat. Ikatan yang mereka sebut sebagai pertemanan.

::

::

Hari pertemuan Uchiha dan Hyuuga telah ditentukan. Selain Kakashi sang Hokage keenam dan Hyuuga Hiashi tidak ada lagi yang tahu tentang kepergian Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menemani perjalanan Sasuke.

Gelap mulai merambat seiring cahaya senja yang makin menghilang. Lompatan-lompatan cepat terus melaju membelah hutan. Byakugan yang aktif terus memastikan posisi tujuan yang anehnya terus saja bergerak. Hingga akhirnya **,** Hinata mendarat tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Menatap tajam gadis Hyuuga dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat, aku sudah berusaha... secepat mungkin." kata Hinata perlahan, bahkan hampir terdengar seperti berbisik. Entah kenapa tatapan Sasuke terasa semakin dingin dan menusuk, membuat gadis bersurai indigo ini menunduk takut.

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Ha-hai"

"Pergilah! Dan jangan ikuti aku."

Seperti tersambar petir dari langit kata-kata Sasuke sungguh di luar pemikirannya. Hinata yakin tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang didengarnya. Uchiha Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pergi bukan? Mulut Hinata terbuka bersiap untuk meminta penjelasan tapi pemuda berdarah Uchiha kembali melontarkan pernyataan tajam.

"Bukankah kau melakukan ini demi terhindar dari segel bunke?"

Hinata tercekat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Sekarang kau tempuh jalanmu sendiri dan aku... akan menempuh jalanku sendiri." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Hinata dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Melompati pohon demi pohon tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Tangan Hinata tersimpul erat di depan dadanya menahan sesak yang entah apa sebabnya. Apa karena Sasuke meninggalkannya?

Ketika punggung Sasuke benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Hinata merasa seolah-olah kekuatannya menghilang, Kakinya seakan lemah tak bertulang, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas tanah dingin begitu saja.

Ada apa ini? Apa takdir telah mempermainkannya?

Setelah penolakan dari klan, penolakan dari ayahandanya sendiri serta penolakan secara halus yang Naruto berikan. Kini seorang mantan nuke-nin pun juga menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Apa salah Hinata? Apa salahnya sehingga semua orang menolaknya?

Air matanya kembali bergulir. Jika semua orang menolak dirinya. Harus kemana lagi ia. Sebelumnya Hinata merasa lega, saat dirinya diharuskan mengikuti Sasuke meski ia amat terpaksa melakukan itu, setidaknya Sasukelah yang menjadi tempatnya— seseorang yang akan mengakui kehadirannya. Tapi sekarang saat Sasuke juga menolaknya, Hinata tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

' _Kami-sama...'_

Tak banyak yang ia inginkan sekarang. Hinata hanya butuh tempat, tempat—dimana seseorang bisa menerima kehadirannya.

::

::

::

 **TBC**

* * *

Karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tidak memberikan kesempatan pada dua karakter ini untuk berinteraksi dalam Canon-nya. Maka dari itu, izinkan saya untuk memberikan atau lebih tepatnya membuatkan kesempatan pada Sasuke dan Hinata untuk saling mengenal dalam Fiction satu ini.

[Fic pertama di fandom Naruto ^^] Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu !

Saya tahu FF ini masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi, Review dan saran yang positif sangat saya terima di sini.

 **And Thanks for Reading ^^**

Mind to Review..

-08/o1/2015-


	2. Chapter 2

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

(hanya sebuah FanFiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada beberapa hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **Anime** nya).

 **a/n:** Untuk penampilan, di sini Hinata berpenampilan sama seperti di Naruto Shippuden, sedangkan Sasuke memakai jubah hitam untuk menutupi lengannya yang hilang seperti di chapter 699.

Sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Benang Merah**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **::**

Ia menapaki jalan selangkah demi selangkah di daerah perbukitan Shimogakure. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari arah depan, meskipun ia sendiri belum memutuskan kemana tujuannya, hanya mengikuti intuisi dan langkah kakinya berjalan. Sebenarnya pemuda 18 tahun ini bisa saja melompat dari pohon kepohon jika ia menginginkan perjalanannya menjadi lebih cepat. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih menyusuri jalanan entah karena apa.

Sapuan angin meniup helaian ravennya yang sudah agak memanjang. Langit seakan meredup. Pemuda Uchiha lantas menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Beberapa awan hitam tampak menggulung membentuk mendung. Kemudian setetes air hujan jatuh membasahi pipinya disusul beberapa tetes lainnya menjadi gerimis. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ia melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sebuah pohon besar terlihat beberapa meter di depannya, pemuda dengan satu tangan itu bergegas melompat ke atas dahan dan berteduh di bawah rimbunnya daun-daun yang menjaganya dari air hujan yang mulai melebat. Menunggu hujan reda sekaligus beristirahan, mungkin memejamkan mata sejenak akan mengobati kantuknya karena terjaga sepanjang malam.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hujan mereda seiring cahaya matahari yang menerobos dedaunan. Sasuke membuka matanya, memandang sekeliling dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Sesaat sebelum ia hendak melompat turun, sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang mendekat. Tak ada maksud sama sekali untuk menguping pembicaraan tiga orang pria yang melintas di bawahnya, bahkan pedulipun tidak. Hanya saja pembicaraan mereka tentang gadis dengan byakugan yang berhasil mereka tangkap semalam sedikit membuatnya membuka telinga.

Selintas ia teringat dengan Hinata. Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhirnya dengan gadis bermata bulan itu.

Sasuke mendengar tiga pria itu berkelakar, mereka berbicara seolah-olah keberuntungan sedang ada di pihak mereka karena berhasil menangkap gadis Hyuuga ber-byakugan murni. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin yakin jika yang mereka tangkap benar-benar Hinata, dia seorang souke tentu saja memiliki byakugan murni. Sasukepun sempat mendengar sebelum pria-pria itu berjalan menjauh. Jika malam ini mereka akan mencongkel mata gadis itu untuk kemudian mencangkoknya pada mata pimpinan mereka.

Entah karena terbiasa dengan eksperimen manusia menjijikan yang sering Orochimaru lakukan dulu atau memang karena telah mati rasa. Sasuke sama sekali tak terpengaruh atas apa yang ia dengar. Meski gadis yang mereka maksud benar-benar Hinata sekalipun.

Tertangkap musuh dan mati adalah hal yang biasa dalam dunia shinobi karena hanya yang kuatlah yang akan bertahan.

Wajah stoicnya tetap berkilat dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi. Alih-alih pergi menyelamatkan Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke justru pergi kearah yang berlawanan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

::

::

Gelap. Saat Hinata tersadar yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan. Bukan karena bola matanya telah dicongkel- itu belum terjadi, melainkan karena matanya terbalut sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya dan dari yang ia rasakan keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada mulutnya. Tangannya terikat ke belakang, kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan aliran cakranya sendiri. Mungkin musuh menggunakan jutsu tertentu untuk membekukan aliran cakranya.

Hinata mencoba bernafas tenang, mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi sehingga ia harus berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Seingatnya malam itu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh penuh luka di hutan. Ia berusaha menolong dan saat ia sadar dirinya sudah terikat seperti ini. Sebagai seorang kunoichi harusnya ia tetap waspada dan tidak sembarangan untuk memberikan pertolongan. Tetapi sebagai seorang manusia berhati lembut yang ia pikirkan hanya menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongan dengan segera.

Dulu selalu ada Shino dan Kiba yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dan mereka akan selalu menyelamatkannya ketika dirinya dalam bahaya. Tapi sekarang ia sendirian, tidak bisa menggunakan cakra dan terjebak. Sungguh, keadaan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya sekarang.

Suara pintu shoji yang digeser dengan kasar terdengar. Membuat Hinata terdiam dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Dari derap langkah yang ia dengar ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ia disekap, mungkin lima sampai sepuluh orang.

Seseorang mendekat dan membuka kain yang membalut matanya. Hinata tercekat saat enam orang pria dengan tampang sangar tampak di sekelilingnya, ditambah dua orang lainnya yang berdiri di ujung pintu. Di antara mereka ada seseorang dengan wajah yang tidak asing baginya. Pria itu. Pria dengan rambut kemerahan itu. Bukankah dia, pria penuh luka yang ia temui semalam. Sial, dirinya benar-benar telah dijebak.

Dari yang Hinata lihat. Orang-orang ini tidak berpakaian layaknya seorang shinobi. Hinata menduga jika mereka hanya berandalan atau para kriminal yang entah dari desa mana. Tapi mengapa orang-orang ini menjebaknya? Apa yang mereka inginkan darinya?

Seorang pria dengan bekas luka sayatan di pipi kirinya berjalan mendekat. Memandang Hinata tajam, seolah-olah ia adalah mangsa yang telah lama diburunya. Pria itu lantas berjongkok agar lebih mudah berhadapan dengan Hinata yang tergeletak. "Senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda Hinata-sama." ujar pria itu seraya tersenyum.

Mata Hinata melebar, bagaimana pria ini tahu siapa dirinya dan namanya. Orang-orang dari dunia shinobi mungkin tahu dari klan mana ia berasal jika dilihat dari byakugan yang ia miliki, namun tidak dengan namanya. Lagi pula apa maksudnya dengan 'bertemu kembali'? seingatnya ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan pria yang berperawakan mirip dengan Asuma-sensei ini. jika saja mulutnya tidak dalam keadaan dibekap Hinata sudah pasti menyuarakan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis ketika melihat ekspresi penuh tanya saat Hinata menautkan alisnya. Mungkin gadis Hyuuga ini sudah tak ingat lagi dengan peristiwa itu apalagi saat itu dia masih seorang balita berusia 3 tahun.

"Tsk! kau sudah lupa rupanya. Yah, itu hal yang wajar karena memang sudah sangat lama. Biar aku ingatkan." Pria itu bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi Hinata. "14 tahun yang lalu, di saat Kumogakure no sato dan Konohagakure no sato sepakat untuk mengakhiri perang. Aku dan Aniki-ku dikirim ke Konoha untuk sebuah misi penting. Berkedok perjanjian damai itu, di malam penandatangan perjanjian kami menculikmu." Pria itu menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, lalu berbalik menatap dingin kearah Hinata.

"Ya misi penting itu adalah mendapatkan byakugan. Tapi sayangnya, si brengsek Hiashi mengetahui penculikan itu dan langsung melakukan perlawanan yang membuat nyawa aniki melayang di tangannya. Benar-benar pria brengsek." Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga bergetar.

Hinata menatap tajam, berani sekali penjahat ini memanggil ayahandanya dengan sebutan yang tidak terhormat. Tapi tunggu, bukankah dia bilang dia adalah seorang shinobi? Tapi kenapa keadaannya...

"Ketika Kumo dan Konoha telah menandatangani perjanjian damai dan karena Konoha telah memberikan kompensasi mayat yang ternyata adalah Hiashi palsu. Untuk menghindari penyelidikan lebih lanjut dari pihak Konoha, aku secara tidak terhormat di paksa untuk meninggalkan Kumo dan dibuang begitu saja layaknya sampah." Gigi pria itu bergemeretak seakan menahan amarah, meskipun samar Hinata seakan melihat kekecewaan dari orang yang menculiknya ini. Jadi desa telah mengkhianatinya.

"Itu semua karena si brengsek Hiashi.."

Hinata terbelalak.

"Jika saja aku dan aniki-ku berhasil menculikmu 14 tahun yang lalu mungkin kami berdua sudah menjadi pahlawan di Kumogakure. Tapi karena Hiashi, Desa mengucilkanku dan membuangku."

Tunggu, Hinata rasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Desalah yang bersalah karena mengkhianatinya, bukan ayahandanya. Tapi kenapa justru ayahandanyalah yang dianggap sebagai biang kemalangan. itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Akagi-sama, Hideki sudah tiba!" Seorang tiba-tiba datang melapor.

Pria itu tak menoleh dan hanya melirik dengan ujung matanya. "Bagus, segera persiapkan semuanya!" balasnya.

"Hai. Akagi-sama."

Dari cara pria itu memerintah sepertinya pria bernama Akagi ini memiliki kekuasaan paling tinggi dibanding lainnya, dengan kata lain dia adalah pimpinan komplotan yang menjebak dirinya.

Akagi lalu menatap Hinata meremehkan. Gadis Hyuuga ini benar-benar mirip dengan Si brengsek Hiasi. Membuat ingatan tentang kematian anikinya kembali dan membuatnya benar-benar Muak. Dari matanya muncul kilat kebencian yang amat dalam.

"Setelah 14 tahun. Aku akan buktikan pada desa jika aku masih pantas mengemban misi ini dan akan kubawa byakugan ke Kumo bersamaku." Gumam Akagi. "Lihatlah apa yang masih bisa kau lihat Hinata-sama, karena setelah semuanya selesai kau tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa lagi." Akagi berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai merasa ketakutan.

Tak lama, seorang anak buah Akagi menghampiri Hinata dan membawanya ke ruangan lain layaknya sebuah karung di pundaknya kemudian membaringkan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang terang. Hinata ingin mencoba melawan tapi tubuhnya masih tak berdaya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengalirkan cakranya yang membeku. Kali ini berhasil, walaupun hanya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi waktunya tetap tak akan cukup.

Hideki— Pria ninja medis di hadapannya tampak memusatkan cakra di ujung jari tangan kanannya. Dan perlahan mendekatkan cakra berujung tajam pada mata Hinata. Celaka, apa seperti ini akhir seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Lalu, akankah ada seseorang yang merasa kehilangannya jika ia tiada?

' _Kami-sama..._

 _Otou-sama..._

 _Naruto-kun...'_

 **BRAK**

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba telempar menimpa tubuh Hideki hingga iryo-nin itu terjerembab. Akagi dan anak buahnya tersentak, ditambah beberapa bawahan Akagi yang berjaga di pintu masukpun telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Dari arah pintu terlihat sesosok siluet seseorang berjubah. Sharingan dan rinnengan terpancar tajam dari kedua matanya.

Hinata tercengang dengan kehadiran sesosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Benarkah itu dia? Apa ia datang untuk menolongnya? Sedikit tak pecaya tapi sharingan dan rinnegan seharusnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

::

::

Perlahan mata Sasuke terbuka, hal pertama yang tampak di penglihatannya adalah sosok anak kecil berusia 10 tahunan dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Obaa-san! Obaa-san! Onii-san sudah sadar!" Anak kecil itu berteriak senang.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan berat, yang ia tahu ia ada di dalam sebuah rumah dengan dinding kayu yang sudah usang. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk di atas futon lusuh tempat ia berbaring, dibantu oleh si bocah yang melihatnya bersusah payah untuk duduk. Ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya tapi anehnya ia merasa sangat lemas, seakan tak mempunyai tenaga sedikitpun. Terlebih lagi ia juga tak bisa merasakan aliran cakra dalam tubuhnya.

Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

"Obaa-san! cepat kemari!" Anak kecil itu kembali berteriak nyaring sembari menopang tubuh Sasuke yang masih limbung, sementara Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Hai. Obaa-san datang. Yuuki!"

Seorang nenek berkimono coklat tua tampak berjalan pelan menghampiri dengan membawa sebuah cawan yang entah apa isinya. Sang nenek duduk berlutut di depan Sasuke, kemudian menyodorkan cawan berisi cairan Hijau pekat itu kemulutnya. Tapi Sasuke justru bergeming dan enggan membuka mulut.

"Minumlah. Ini akan menghangatkan cakramu dan membuatnya mengalir kembali." Nenek itu tersenyum. Dari mana nenek ini tahu tentang keadaan tubuhnya? Meskipun tak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang nenek tua ini katakan, akhirnya Sasuke memilih menurut dan segera membuka mulutnya.

Sensasi pahit dan sedikit asin mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Wajahnya sedikit mengkerut saat semua minuman pahit itu telah tertelan seluruhnya. Sasuke berani bersumpah itu adalah minuman paling menjijikan yang pernah ia minum seumur hidupnya. Bahkan berbagai obat dari orochimaru tak akan sebanding pahitnya jika dibanding apa yang baru saja ia telan.

"Nii-san, minumlah ini. Ini akan menghilangkan rasa pahitnya."

Yuuki membantu menyodorkan gelas kecil ke mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih digunakan untuk menopang punggung Sasuke. Yuuki kembali membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas futon. Perlahan Sasuke merasa hangat di bagian perutnya, lama-kelamaan rasa hangat itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya sungguh nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya seakan memanas. Tidak ini lebih mirip seperti mendidih. Sasuke mulai menggerang kesakitan hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

::

::

Onyx hitam itu terbuka cepat. Secepat pula gerakan tubuh kekarnya bergerak ke posisi duduk di atas futon. Nafasnya terengah, peluh menetes deras hingga membasahi bajunya. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak dengan cepat. Onyx hitam di sebelah matanya dengen Cepat bertransformasi menjadi sharingan. Sial, nenek tua tadi telah berusaha meracuninya. Dengan gegabah Sasuke berdiri hendak mencari sang nenek dan membalas semua tindakannya. Namun saat menyadari tubuhnya begitu mudah digerakan dan kembali bugar perlahan-lahan amarahnyapun lenyap.

Sasuke memandang tangan kanannya untuk memastikan, cakranya mengalir. Jadi nenek itu tak bermaksud jahat terhadapanya. Sedikit menyesal bahwa ia sempat berpikir buruk terhadap sang nenek dan bocah kecil itu. Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah menolongnya. Untunglah tak ada hal buruk yang ia lakukan.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sang nenek melintas di depan ruangan tempat Sasuke berada sambil membawa beberapa sayur segar di tangannya.

"Kurasa sudah lebih baik." jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali duduk di atas futon. Sasuke bingung, sejujurnya masih ada beberapa pertanyaan menggantung di kepalanya tentang semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hingga secara tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

' _Hinata...'_

Benar, bukankah sebelumnya ia sedang bertarung dengan beberapa berandalan yang menculik Hinata? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Terlebih lagi bagaimana keadaan gadis bermata bulan itu sekarang?

"Semalam aku menemukan kalian berdua di hutan tepat di belakang desa.," kata sang nenek ketika melihat Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan. Sasuke mendongak kala sang nenek mendekat dengan membawakannya segelas minuman hangat yang diletakkan di samping futon. "Saat itu kau sedang tak sadarkan diri tapi gadis itu mendekapmu di tengah hujan. Wajahnya juga pucat, tapi ia tetap berusaha melindungimu dari dinginnya air hujan. Ketika melihatku datang ia tersenyum dan memohon untuk menyelamatkanmu, namun setelah itu ia juga kehilangan kesadarannya." Jelas sang nenek.

Sekelebat kejadian terlintas di benak Sasuke. Semalam ia terkena jutsu aneh dari salah satu penculik Hinata yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas cakranya sendiri. Kemudian ia memilih mundur membawa serta Hinata dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin, tapi di tengah perjalanan cakranya berhenti mengalir dan membuatnya berangsur pingsan.

"Gadis itu mengendongmu dari Shimogakure hingga ke desa ini. padahal jarak dari pinggiran Shimo ke perbatasan Yugakure bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar 7 jam. Tapi gadis itu tetap saja mengendongmu di tengah hujan sekalipun." Sang nenek bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela lalu memandang kearah luar yang menampakan sesosok gadis dengan surai indigo yang berterbangan tertiup angin bersama beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitarnya dengan gembira.

Sasukepun berdiri dan mengikuti arah pandangan sang nenek. Tak ada ekspresi apapun saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mencapuri kehidupannya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merasa lega.

"Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak menyangka. Di balik tubuh kecilnya dan sikapnya yang lemah lembut itu tersimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar." Sang nenek terkekeh kecil. Sasuke sedikit heran kenapa sang nenek malah tertawa. Namun perkataan sang nenek selanjutnya sungguh membuat sosok yang berhati dingin ini tergetar. "Seseorang yang lemah sekalipun akan berjuang menjadi lebih kuat saat ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya."

Sasuke tercekat.

 ** _'Sasuke-kun bertahanlah..._**

 ** _aku..._**

 ** _akan melindungimu..._ _'_**

Sekilas ingatan tentang kejadian semalampun muncul. Saat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan kesadarannya mulai hilang, Hinata terus mengendong tubuhnya yang berat. Hingga pada saat gadis itu mencapai batas kemampuannya sekalipun ia masih mendekap erat tubuhnya di pangkuannya. Gadis itu...

Seperti mendapatkan tamparan keras, Sasuke tersentak tentang apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tujuan awalnya adalah menyelamatkan gadis Hyuuga itu dari tangan si penculik, memastikan ia baik-baik saja dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sendirian.

Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari jendela kemudian mengambil jubah hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di samping futon bersama pedang kusanagi miliknya. Lalu memakainya. Sang nenek menatap bingung. Sasuke tampak menghampiri sang nenek kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Kata Sasuke tulus.

Ia berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja. Namun perkataan sang nenek menghentikannya. "Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Bukankah dia temanmu?" tanya sang nenek.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Tidak, dia bukan temanku. Kami hanya sebatas kenalan di jalan." Jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali melangkah pergi.

Tepat di saat ia menggeser pintu. Sesosok gadis yang baru saja ia bicarakan tengah berada di depan pintu dengan kebingungan yang tersirat di kedua mata bulan miliknya. Sasuke tampak tidak perduli atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan berlalu melewati Hinata begitu saja. Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan angin ketika Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya. Menimbulkan perasaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sasuke sudah merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam diam, masih dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin. Saat dengan bodohnya ia sempat berpikir jika Hinata akan mencegahnya atau menahan kepergiannnya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain yang tergila-gila dengannya. Dari dulu gadis itu hanya akan memikirkan Naruto bahkan sekarangpun akan tetap demikian.

Cih. Apalagi yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Sasuke kembali merutuki dirinya saat ia terasa seolah-olah iri pada Naruto. Sial...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, langkahnya seketika terhenti saat suara yang sebenarnya samar-samar akibat jarak yang tercipta terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Hinata berjalan mendekat. Hinata menatapnya sembari tersenyum tulus lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Terima kasih karena telah datang menyelamatkanku, Sasuke-kun." Hinata kembali menegakkan badannya. Ada perasaan tak enak saat gadis di hadapannya berkata demikian. Ini sedikit lucu, karena bagaimanapun Hinatalah yang menyelamatkannya pada akhirnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. A-aku berjanji, aku... tidak akan mengangu perjalananmu lagi." Ucapan Hinata terdengar begitu serius.

Aneh. Seharusnya ia senang bukan? Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda. Apa ia merasa kecewa?

"Hn." jawaban berbeda justru keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresinya masih datar, Iris Onyx dinginnya menatap Hinata sekilas. Kemudian berbalik dan kali ini benar benar pergi menjauh.

Sasuke hanya perlu melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri. Sama seperti keinginan awalnya. Ia pastikan jika kali ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis bermata bulan itu. Mata yang pada malam itu memberikan sebuah tatapan kecemasan yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Ya cukup hanya pada saat itu. Kali ini ia berani menjamin, jika tali takdirnya dengan gadis Hyuuga telah berakhir sampai di sini.

Satu hal yang Sasuke lupakan. Mungkin dirinya bisa memutuskan tali takdirnya dengan Hinata. Tapi takdir benang merah yang telah bertaut di antara mereka berdua, tidak akan pernah putus meski harus melalui simpul yang rumit dan kusut sekalipun.

::

::

Satu jam lamanya Sasuke menapaki jalan meninggalkan desa kecil yang telah menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Ia tampak begitu tenang meski dalam hatinya tersirat sebuah kebinggungan besar. Kebinggungan tentang tujuan dari perjalanannya. Setelah kematian Itachi. Ia tak lagi mempunyai tujuan pasti tentang arah hidupnya bahkan Naruto dan Konohapun tak lekas memberinya tujuan baru untuk hidup. Hingga pada akhirnya berkelana seorang diri dan menegakkan kebenaran menjadi pilihan yang ia rasa tepat.

Hanya saja seorang gadis beriris lavender yang tiba-tiba di paksa masuk ke dalam hidupnya telah sedikit merubah jalannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri semenjak pergi meninggalkan desa kecil di pinggiran Yugakure sudah 3 kali Sasuke berhenti untuk menoleh kearah desa. Seperti ada sedikit keraguan meninggalkan gadis yang pernah berkata akan melindunginya itu untuk tetap tinggal di sana.

Akan tetapi, keegoisan dan keangkuhan seorang Uchiha menguasai hatinya. Hinata bukan siapa-siapa baginya, ia hanya alat yang membantunya untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Meski ia selalu merasa jika dirinyalah yang telah menjadi alat bagi Hyuuga. Sial.

 **DUAR !  
**

Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar. Membuyarkan segala hal yang tercampur dalam pikiran pemuda satu tangan ini. ia menoleh kearah sumber ledakan. Di sana, tepat dari arah desa.

Sasuke hendak mengambil langkah mantap untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju desa. Sejujurnya hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya ketika mendengar suara ledakan itu adalah tentang keadaan Hinata. Namun lagi-lagi jiwa seorang Uchihanya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan jika pertemuan tadi adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis Hyuuga. Benar, takdirnya dengan Hinata telah putus. Oleh karena itu mulai dari detik ini, hidup dan mati gadis bermata bulan itu ada di tangannya sendiri.

::

::

Hinata berdiri di depan penduduk desa yang meringkuk ketakutan di belakangnya. Beberapa penduduk menangis melihat salah satu anggota keluarganya disekap oleh anak buah Akagi.

"Yuuki..." Sang nenek yang telah menolongnya berteriak saat cucu satu-satunya berada di tangan Akagi sebagai sandera.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Seru Hinata.

"Jika kau menyerahkan diri, akan aku pastikan mereka kembali tanpa luka sedikitpun." Akagi tersenyum licik.

Jika ia menyerahkan diri, itu akan menjadi akhir hidupnya tapi jika tidak penduduk desa yang tak bersalah akan menjadi korban. Sial. Hinata seperti tak punya pilihan bagus untuk dipilih.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu Hinata-sama? Atau..." Akagi mulai mendekatkan katana tajamnya keleher Yuuki.

"Hentikan!" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Le-pas-kan mereka!" Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya. Meski penuh keraguan ia tetap tidak akan bisa membiarkan penduduk yang tidak bersalah ikut campur dalam masalahnya apalagi sampai kehilangan nyawa.

Dengan langkah berat Hinata maju dan berlutut di depan Akagi menyerahkan diri. Disambut dengan gerak cepat dua orang anak buah Akagi yang langsung mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Pria yang pernah menculiknya itupun langsung melepaskan Yuuki dari cengkramannya begitu saja, begitu pula dengan sandera lainnya.

Akagi tersenyum puas. Gadis pemilik byakugan telah ada di depan matanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya lolos lagi kali ini, karena itulah mengakhiri nyawa Hinata adalah pilihan yang Akagi rasa paling tepat. Katana tajam Akagi mengayun cepat, bersiap menghunus perut Hinata saat itu juga.

Mata Hinata terpejam. Meski pada akhirnya hidupnya akan berakhir setidaknya ada nyawa orang lain yang berhasil ia selamatkan.

' _kami-sama...Apa kali ini kau benar-benar datang untuk menjemputku?_

::

::

::

TBC

* * *

 _Sedikit Curhatan Author_ _:_

 _*SasuHina. Pertama kali tahu crack pair ini baru sekitar awal mei lalu. Terpaut beberapa hari setelah saya menonton Naruto The Last dan sangat puas dengan endingnya. NaruHina._

 _Bosan dengan Fic dari fandom sebelumnya, saya mencoba mencari Fic dari fandom lain dan karena saat itu sedang suka dengan NaruHina jadi saya mencoba mencari beberapa Fic tentang NaruHina. Waktu membuka fandom Naruto ada beberapa pairing yang baru saya tahu (sejujurnya saat itu adalah pertama kalinya saya membuka FF di fandom Naruto) dan yang paling menganggu penglihatan saya adalah crack pair SasuHina tentunya._

 _Di luar dugaan, ternyata Fanfic SasuHina lumayan banyak. Entah karena rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul, saya sampai mencari tahu kenapa dua chara yang tidak pernah berinteraksi ini bisa dipasangkan. Dan ya... beberapa kesamaan sudah cukup untuk membuat rasa penasaran saya meningkat. Dan setelah beberapa Fiction semi-canon SasuHina yang saya baca, munculah ide untuk membuat fic ini._

 _**Selain itu ada tantangan tersendiri kenapa saya membuat FF dengan pairing SasuHina. Romance NaruHina sudah ada dalam Canon, begitu juga dengan SasuSaku. Dan meskipun NaruSaku tidak berjodoh tapi kedekatan mereka sudah banyak diceritakan dalam Canonnya. Sementara SasuHina..._

 _Saat itu saya seperti merasa "Baiklah!" Dan... seperti inilah hasilnya. Hanya sekedar menyalurkan imajinasi, jadi saya harap kalian suka._

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review di chapter 1  
**

Yana kim, Shion-Hana, ika chan, NJ21, lenacchi, NurmalaPrieska, Kimoto Yuuhi, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, suhi, hyacinth uchiha, Cahya Uchiha, CallistaLia, Rei Atsuko, wujisung, miss taurus, you, mnj, angel leelove, eni, Birubiru-chan, Tksit, tiasiambaton, kecoaidup2, okta0809, siskap906, yumichan, yuni, hina-san san, uchihaxhinata and guest.

 **Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang bersedia untuk mem-FAVORITE & FOLLOW Fic ini.**

 **Thanks a lot for Reading ^^**

Mind to Review...

-08/13/2015-


	3. Chapter 3

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **(** hanya sebuah fanfiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap di maklumi jika ada banyak hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **Anime** nya)

 **a/n:** Di sini saya membuat seolah-olah Tetsu No Kuni berada di antara Yugakure dan Otogakure. Urutan dari timur ke barat; Shimogakure - Yugakure – Tetsu No Kuni – Otogakure.

Sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Senyum Ibu**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **::**

Katana tajam Akagi mengayun cepat, bersiap menghunus perut Hinata saat itu juga. Hinata menutup erat matanya untuk menahan kesakitan yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput nyawanya.

' _kami-sama...'_

Sesaat sebelum Katana Akagi berhasil menyentuh tubuh Hinata keadaan di sekitar Akagi berubah menjadi semerah darah seketika. Ia mendadak mengambang di udara tanpa berpijak pada apapun. Semua orang yang ada di hadapannyapun luruh dan mencair begitu saja. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pedang tajam keluar dari dalam perut dan mulutnya.

"HENTIKAN!" Sasuke menghentikan tebasan pedangnya ketika suara anak kecil yang tidak asing di telinganya terdengar.

"Nii-san. Jangan bunuh Akagi-sama!" Teriak Yuuki dan berlari memeluk Akagi.

::

::

Akagi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah akibat genjutsu hebat yang Sasuke berikan. Yuuki terlihat duduk di sampingnya dan memegang tangan Akagi dengan tatapan cemas. Hinata terus memperhatikan sikap Yuuki yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Akagi dari jauh. Pantas saja saat Akagi menyanderanya, Yuuki tidak terlihat takut dan tak memberontak sedikitpun.

Sang nenek dan beberapa penduduk meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan Sasuke atas sikap Akagi juga bawahannya. Benar-benar di luar dugaan, orang yang hampir menghancurkan desa justru mendapatkan perlindungan.

"Akagi-sama bukanlah orang yang seperti kalian kira." Seorang pria tua yang menjadi tetua di desa kecil inipun buka suara. "Sejak diasingkan dari Kumogakure ke Yugakure, Akagi-sama selalu bersikap baik, memberi pertolongan pada penduduk dan melindungi desa dari bahaya. Akagi-sama adalah orang yang dihormati oleh penduduk desa karena kebaikannya. Namun semenjak ia mendengar ada gadis dengan byakugan berkeliaran di Shimogakure. Akagi-sama dan beberapa orang yang setia dengannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya Akagi-sama akan melakukan hal seperti ini." Jelasnya.

"Akagi hampir menghancurkan desa dan membunuh anak-anak kalian, bagaimana jika hal itu sampai terulang lagi?" Sasuke mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk jika mereka tetap mempertahankan Akagi.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Akagi-sama selalu melindungi kami!" Seru salah satu penduduk.

"Kami semua sudah memaafkan Akagi-sama atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Akagi-sama telah melindungi desa selama 14 tahun. Dan karena itu kami yang akan melindungi dan meyadarkan Akagi-sama kali ini." Ucapan tetua desa mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari penduduk lainya.

"Yuuki sudah menganggap Akagi-sama sama sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Jadi kumohon. Lepaskan Akagi-sama." Ucap sang nenek yang menolongnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Melihat kesungguhan penduduk desa, Sasuke yang pada awalnya tetap akan mengeksekusi Akagi karena dianggap bisa mengancam keselamatan pendudukpun akhirnya meyerah. Sejujurnya ia masih tak mengerti kenapa penduduk desa melindungi pria semacam Akagi.

"Baiklah! Aku tak akan membunuhnya kali ini, tapi jika suatu saat aku melihat Akagi membahayakan kalian. Di waktu itu juga, aku tak akan memberinya pengampunan."

Para penduduk terlihat tersenyum lega. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sedikit rasa kagum atau entah apa muncul atas apa yang Sasuke perbuat. Hinata tahu satu hal sekarang, jika Sasuke ternyata tak sekejam yang ia kira. Pemuda dengan tatapan datar itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan penduduk yang mulai berkerumun di sekitar Akagi. Perlahan tubuh Hinata berputar mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan memperhatikan kepergiannya dalam diam.

Ya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke pernah menolak kehadiran dirinya. Meski pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu telah datang menyelamatkannya dua kali, tapi tidak memberi kemungkinan jika Sasuke menginginkan kehadirannya kembali. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit peduli atau justru hanya karena kebetulan belaka. Hinata menunduk bingung, ia berpikir untuk mulai menjalani semuanya sendiri-sendiri, sama seperti yang pernah Sasuke katakan. Ketika ia berpikir dalam keraguan yang masih begitu besar tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar, memberinya kepastian.

"Hinata. Ayo pergi!"

Hinata mematung atas apa yang ia dengar, seketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tampak silau terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang didengarnya barusan, apa itu hanya halusinasinya?

Jujur Hinata sempat berharap Sasuke akan sudi membawanya karena ia sendiri tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mengikuti Sasuke, sama seperti perintah ayahandanya. Meskipun terpaksa tapi seperti itulah rencana awalnya. Namun bila mengingat Sasuke yang selalu mencoba untuk meninggalkannya, cukup untuk meyakinkan gadis bermata bulan ini jika apa yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah halusinasi semata.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, Hinata? Ku bilang, ayo pergi!" Sekali lagi pemuda berwajah stoic ini mengulang perkataannya.

Kali ini Hinata yakin mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Sebuah tatapan tak percaya tampak di kedua iris lavender gadis Hyuuga itu atas apa yang didengarnya. Apalagi saat mata onyx dan rinnegan terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah menunggu.

"Hai." Hinatapun mengangguk meski ragu kemudian melangkah mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang kembali berjalan. Sedikit tak menyangka jika hal yang ia pikir tak mungkin terjadi benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Sasuke mengizinkan dirinya untuk menemani perjalanannya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Sasuke menerima kehadirannya? Entahlah, Hinata tak terlalu memikirkan masalah perasaannya. Ia sudah terbiasa menahan semua emosinya asalkan apa yang diperintahkan kepada dirinya bisa ia laksanakan, meski karena terpaksa sekalipun.

::

::

Berjalan di tepian jurang yang dalam dan berkabut membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Jurang itu seakan menguarkan hawa kematian dari dasarnya. Tulang belulang hewan bahkan manusia nampak di setiap sudut saat dengan sengaja ia menerawang jurang dalam itu dengan byakugan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan terlihat di bawah sana, hanya saja Hinata seolah merasakan aura aneh muncul dari beberapa titik.

 **SRAK**

Hinata memekik kaget saat tanah tempat ia berpijak tiba-tiba saja longsor dan membuatnya limbung. Namun, sebuah tangan dengan cepat meraih tangannya dan menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris terhempas ke bawah. Tangan itu menariknya kuat dan membawanya merapat ke dinding tebing hingga Hinata terduduk lemas.

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" Hardik Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi, meski tatapannya begitu tegas seolah menuntut Hinata untuk mematuhi apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Hai." Ucapnya pelan seraya mengatur nafas akibat jantungnya yang memompa kencang dan membuat dadanya berdesir ngilu. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkan nyawanya itu dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal. Jika saja Sasuke tak menolongnya, Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku Sa..."

"Diamlah!"

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya saat itu juga. Sementara Sasuke terlihat memasang wajah waspada.

 **SHET**

Onyx hitam dan rinnegan melirik ke arah kanan saat ia merasakan sesuatu melesat cepat dari sana. Tangan satu-satunya memegang erat pedang kusanagi di pinggangnya agar siap menariknya kapan saja. Sial, mereka di ikuti.

"Lihatlah apa yang ada di sekitar kita! Cepat!"

"Ha-hai." Meski belum mengerti keadaan seperti apa yang sedang mereka alami hingga membuat pemuda itu bersikap demikian namun Hinata tetap melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Otot-otot matanya mulai muncul sebagai pertanda byakugan telah aktif. Hinata menyisir lokasi di sekelilingnya, tak ada hal aneh, bahkan tak ada cakra seorangpun di sekitar mereka hingga jarak hampir satu kilometer jauhnya.

"Aku... tidak menemukan cakra seorangpun." Jelas Hinata. "Hanya saja..." ia menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata seolah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Di beberapa titik pandanganku terasa kabur. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

Aneh. Byakugan adalah kekuatan mata yang bisa mendeteksi cakra dan keberadaan suatu benda dengan mudah, bahkan dalam jarak jauh sekalipun. Tapi kenapa tak ada satu cakrapun yang tertangkap, bahkan hal yang sama juga terjadi saat ia mencoba menggunakan Sharingan. Padahal Sasuke benar-benar yakin jika mereka sedang di ikuti, dan kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Apa mungkin ninja dengan jutsu khusus?

Itu tidak masuk akal. Bahkan seseorang yang bukan shinobi sekalipun mempunyai cakra dalam jumlah yang sangat kecil. Apalagi jika seseorang mengunakan jutsu yang sangat membutuhkan cakra.

"Sasuke-kun. Mereka... menghilang!" seru Hinata saat penglihatannya kembali jelas, tanpa ada titik yang buram.

Sasuke menyudahi pemikirannya dan menatap ke sekeliling. Benar, ia tak lagi merasakan di intai. Tapi, kenapa ia juga tak merasakan pergerakannya. "Kemana mereka pergi?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Mereke... tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja."

Sasuke melepas genggaman pada pedang kusanaginya saat keadaan sekitar sudah dirasa aman. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan cepat karena kondisi jalan tepian jurang yang rawan longsong tidak memungkinkannya untuk berlari.

Sasuke tetap waspada, tidak mungkin mereka lenyap begitu saja. Apa mereka mengincar sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang mereka incar? Dirinya atau Hinata?

"AAAAAA !"

Teriakan Hinata sontak membuat Sasuke berbalik cepat dan mendapati gadis itu sedang meronta dalam dekapan sesosok mahluk bertopeng hitam dengan jubah yang hitam pula, tengah mengapung di udara.

Sasuke menatap tajam kemudian melompat menyongsong keberadaan Hinata, namun empat mahluk dengan penampilan serupa muncul begitu saja di hadapan Sasuke. Matanya membulat, dengan cepat ia mencabut pedang kusanaginya dan menebas mahluk bertopeng hitam itu. Tetapi dalam sekejap mata mahluk-makluk itu kembali menghilang.

Tanpa diduga empat mahluk berpakaian serba hitam itu kembali muncul di belakang Sasuke. Menarik tubuhnya dan menghempasnya kedalam jurang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata memekik tatkala melihat tubuh Sasuke terjatuh di depan matanya. Tubuh Sasuke masih terhempas bebas kedasar jurang menembus kabut berwarna putih kehijauan.

' _Celaka'_

Sasuke menahan nafasnya sesegera mungkin ketika mengetahui jika kabut yang mengambang di permukaan jurang itu ternyata beracun. Dengan cepat ia menancapkan pedang kusanaginya pada dinding-dinding jurang. Sial, karena hempasan yang terlalu keras, membuatnya sulit untuk mengurangi tekanannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa bergelantung pada pedang kusanaginya dengan tangan satu-satunya saat pergerakannya terhenti. Tapi sangat sulit baginya untuk kembali naik. Andai saja ia masih punya dua tangan mungkin bergerak naik ke atas akan menjadi hal yang mudah. Sial di saat-saat seperti ini Sasuke benar-benar berharap ia mempunyai lengan kirinya. Dan yang lebih parah, ia sudah terlalu lama menahan nafasnya. Benar-benar gawat.

Hinata menatap tak percaya untuk beberapa saat kala Sasuke tak kunjung kembali ke permukaan. Dan dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong pemuda yang berkali-kali menyelamatnya itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

' _Byakugan'_

"KYAAAHHH !"

Di saat Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke di bawah sana. Sebuah cahaya terang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan menembus mahluk berjubah hitam yang mendekapnya, membuat mahluk itu menjerit kesakitan dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap hitam.

Tubuh Hinata terjatuh begitu saja namun dengan sigap Hinata mengendalikan tubuhnya dan mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Ia menatap asap hitam yang merupakan perwujudan mahluk hitam itu yang perlahan memudar dan menghilang terbawa angin. Matanya menatap binggung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tubuhnya dan cahaya apa tadi?

Terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan sebuah hal yang pertama kali dialami tubuhnya, Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari jika empat mahluk yang tersisa mengincarnya dari belakang secara bersamaan dengan cepat. Hinata menoleh, namun naas. Sudah terlambat bagi Hinata untuk menghindar.

 _'kami-sama...'_

Hinata menutup rapat matanya. Akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara cicitan burung yang sangat banyak. Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan chidori yang berangsur menghilang dari tangan kanannya.

"Mundur!"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mundur beberapa langkah menjaga jarak aman.

Empat mahluk hitam yang Sasuke yakini bukan manusia itu kembali menyerang secara bersamaan. Sasuke telah bersiap dengan pedang kusanaginya yang teraliri petir. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya tapi mahluk itu kembali menghilang. Ia menatap sekeliling. Sial, lagi-lagi ia sama sekali tak melihat warna cakra mereka.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir. Jadi begitu rupanya, saat tubuh mereka terlihat cakra mereka juga memadat, tapi saat tubuh mereka menghilang cakra mereka terpecah dan menghilang. Jika seperti itu Sasuke harus melakukan serangan cepat, sebelum mahluk hitam itu sempat menghilang. Tapi dimana mereka sekarang?

"Sasuke-kun! Di atasmu!"

 _'itu dia'_

"CHIDORI !"

::

::

Sasuke duduk terdiam sembari menatap langit gelap yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi terang. Sesekali ujung matanya melirik kearah gadis yang tengah terlelap bersandar di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Ia tak habis pikir jika gadis yang semalam begitu gusar dan tak kunjung terlelap itu akhirnya bisa mencapai alam mimpinya juga.

Sekilas ia teringat dengan perkataan Hiashi yang mengatakan jika byakugan murni akan banyak di incar. Akagi dan mahluk-mahluk hitam misterius yang sempat membuatnya kerepotan kemarin telah membuktikannya. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa mereka menginginkan byakugan. Dan untuk alasan itulah kenapa Sasuke pikir membawa gadis bermata bulan ini adalah keputusan yang cukup tepat. Karena ia tak mau mengurusi masalah yang timbul akibat byakugan yang jatuh ketangan yang salah nantinya. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang sedang ia coba yakini sekarang.

Sebenarnya, semalam Sasuke telah mendapatkan tujuan awalnya. Ia bermaksud untuk memulai perjalanannya pagi-pagi sekali. Namun setelah melihat keadaan gadis di sampingnya yang tertidur dalam keadaaan tak tenang dan tampak kelelahan, menunda perjalanannya beberapa saat tentu tidak akan jadi masalah baginya.

 **SHET**

Sasuke terdiam ketika merasakan sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas cepat di sekitarnya. Matanya menyipit waspada, iris sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang itu berubah menjadi sharingan dalam sekali kejap. Meski tak seperti byakugan, namun sharingan juga dapat melihat warna cakra sehingga mampu digunakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sharinganpun menatap sekeliling tanpa ada yang terlewati.

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat lega setelahnya, saat mata sharingannya menangkap beberapa monyet liar sedang melompat cepat dari pohon ke pohon. Sial. Karena terlalu waspada, ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan monyet dengan musuh. Benar-benar memalukan.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha kembali bernafas tenang. Mata dengan tatapan dingin itu kembali berubah dan memandang ke arah langit sembari menunggu Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Ia tahu jika Hinata baru tertidur selama dua atau tiga jam. Mengingat dirinya sendiri yang nyaris tak bisa terlelap karena tingkah gusar Hinata yang sedikit menganggunya. Biarlah gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu sedikit lebih lama terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedikit tak percaya tapi Sasuke merasa ia tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Sial. Gadis itu telah membuatnya melakukan tindakan di luar kemauannya dan Sasuke tak terlalu suka dengan dirinya yang seperti ini.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari sekelebat bayangan kembali bergerak menjauh dan melesat cepat kemudian menghilang.

::

::

Hinata melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan cepat, mengikuti Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sejak ia membuka matanya tadi pagi, pemuda bersurai raven ini hanya mengatakan 'Ayo pergi!' dan setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara keduanya. Kecuali saat Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk melepas Hitai-Ate yang terpasang di lehernya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mau tak mau benda kebanggaan pertanda bagi seseorang yang sudah diangkat menjadi seorang shinobi itu harus ia simpan. Demi menutupi identitas mereka sebagai seorang shinobi Konoha, meskipun Hinata tak tahu alasan pasti kenapa Sasuke memintanya demikian.

Hinata bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara hanya saja ia tak terlalu menyukai kondisi hening dan canggung antara dirinya dan pemuda di depannya. Akan tetapi memulai pembicaraan ataupun sekedar untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada seseorang yang baru beberapa hari bersamanya itu, tak akan semudah yang Hinata kira. Butuh sebuah keberanian dan sayangnya ia tak memiliki keberanian itu. Yang Hinata tahu mereka menuju ke arah barat dan mungkin tujuan Sasuke adalah Negara Besi, mengingat negara yang selalu tertutup salju itu berada di sebelah barat Yugakure.

Ia terus melaju cepat melompati pohon-pohon mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus bertambah kencang. Rasa lelah dan pegal di sekitar kakinya mulai terasa. Sudah hampir 8 jam mereka 'berjalan' namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat. Hinata sadar jika Sasukepun juga tak beristirahat, namun belum pernah ia sekeras ini mengingat Shino dan Kiba yang selalu pengertian terhadapnya.

Terkadang hal itulah yang justru menganggu Hinata. Bukan Sasuke yang kejam melainkan dirinyalah yang terlalu lemah.

 **SRET**

Celaka, Hinata kehilangan konsentrasinya dan terpeleset saat menapaki dahan selanjutnya. Ia terjatuh tepat ke atas tanah yang keras. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit yang seketika menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Benar-benar cereboh.

Sasuke berhenti dan melompat turun ketika menyadari Hinata terjatuh. Ia masih tetap tanpa ekspresi meskipun ia tahu wajah Hinata terlihat kesakitan dan kelelahan. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat, bisa ia lihat tangan yang menopang tubuh gadis itu sendiri terlihat memar dan bergetar, meski itu tetap tak bisa mengubah pendiriannya.

"Kita harus segera sampai di Negara Besi besok siang. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita terjebak salju pada malam harinya." Sasuke berkata datar seolah-olah buta dengan kondisi Hinata. Bukannya tidak perduli, tapi ini resiko yang harus Hinata ambil saat memilih untuk bersamanya. Mengikuti caranya.

"Maaf. A-aku mengerti." Balas Hinata. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha berdiri dan kembali melompati pohon demi pohon mengikuti Sasuke. Dengan sengaja Sasuke sedikit memperlambat lompatannya. Ia tahu jika gadis di belakangnya akan kesulitan mengikuti dengan cepat dalam kondisi tubuh seperti itu.

Sial. Ini terjadi lagi. Terlalu banyak toleransi yang ia berikan pada Hinata dan gadis itu kembali membuat dirinya melakukan hal di luar keinginannya.

::

::

Pagi menjelang, sehari semalam dua orang berbeda klan itu terus menyusuri hutan di perbatasan Yugakure sisi barat tanpa beristirahat. Dari kejauhan Gunung Tiga Serigala dengan hamparan putih berkilauan terkena sinar matahari mulai terlihat. Hawa dingin juga mulai terasa saat dua pasang kaki menapaki tanah bersalju dengan cepat.

Hinata sempat mengusap-usap kedua lengannya sendiri ketika dingin mulai menembus bajunya. Entah karena apa, tapi perasaan tak enak terasa di seluruh badannya. Hinata mencoba mengabaikan dan masih berlari di antara pohon-pohon beku yang menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya.

Selang beberapa saat, hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau memang tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Wajahnya terasa terbakar dan nafasnya terasa panas. Tenggorokannya juga terasa serak hingga ia kesulitan untuk bersuara, ditambah pandangannya sedikit berputar karena denyutan menyakitkan mulai menyerang kepalanya. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih punggung Sasuke yang berada tak jauh di depannya tapi sayang ia terlanjur jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik ketika mendengar suara debuman halus saat tubuh Hinata jatuh ke atas salju. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit mengerutu waktu kunoichi lemah itu kembali terjatuh. Menyusahkan. Sejenak ia menunggunya bangkit, namun setelah beberapa detik tak kunjung ada pergerakan pada tubuh Hinata.

Kening Sasuke mengkerut heran meski dari tatapannya tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran yang tampak selalu ditutup-tutupi. Kakinya perlahan terangkat, melangkah mendekat untuk mengetahui kondisi Hinata. Ia menatap lekat wajah gadis yang memerah di sekitar tumpukan salju yang putih itu.

Apa kali ini ia akan melakukan hal di luar kemauannya? Lagi?

::

::

Seorang gadis berkimono merah tengah duduk di samping Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri sembari mengganti kain putih yang menempel di kening Hinata yang digunakan untuk mengompresnya. Wajah gadis belia itu bersemu merah, sesekali ia melirik ke arah pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk di samping jendela dan menatap ke arah luar.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika banyak gadis yang terpesona dengannya. Bahkan pemuda itu sendiri seolah telah terbiasa saat gadis itu terus mencuri pandang memperhatikannya. Banyak gadis yang ia temui melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan tak sedikit pula yang bertindak lebih berani dari yang gadis berkimono merah ini lakukan. Seperti Karin misalnya.

Meskipun, tidak demikian halnya dengan seorang gadis.

Tanpa sadar gadis berkimono merah yang merupakan anak pemilik penginapan tempatnya menginap, terpaku menatap pesona pemuda raven yang seolah-olah menariknya. Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum kecil atas apa yang ia pikirkan, entah apa. Namun saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh, dengan cepat gadis berkimono merah itu langsung menunduk gugup, tanpa berani menatap Sasuke lagi saat pemuda itu tampak masih menoleh kearahnya. Membuat wajah sang gadis semakin memerah.

Jika saja gadis itu memperhatikan dengan jelas. Bukan dirinya yang menjadi obyek pandangan sang pemuda tampan itu. Melainkan sesosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

Gadis itu. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, hanya gadis itu yang tak pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona ataupun tatapan ingin memiliki seperti gadis lain. Dari dulu, setiap kali gadis itu menatapnya selalu ada ketakutan yang terbesit dari kedua mata bulannya. Ia tahu gadis itu mengikutinya bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri, hanya saja ia tak terlalu suka dengan pandangan ketakutan yang Hinata layangkan.

"Mao-chan! Bisa bantu oka-san mengantar selimut!" dari luar terdengar samar suara pemilik penginapan memanggil putrinya membuat sang gadis berkimono merah itu tersadar dari berbagai hal yang ia lamunkan.

"Hai, oka-san." Jawabnya. Sejujurnya gadis itu sedikit kecewa jika harus meninggalkan ruangan tempat ia bisa memandang pemuda tampan yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu. Tapi ini bukan waku yang tepat karena ibunya sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan dengan berat hati gadis berkimono merahpun berpamitan.

"A-ano Sasuke-san. Bisakah kau mengganti kompres Hinata-san setelah ini?" tanya gadis berkimono merah itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Ah!" Balas Sasuke. "Tentu." meski ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku pemisi." Gadis itu bangkit dan membungkuk, tapi baru beberapa langkah menjauh gadis berkimono merah itu berbalik dan berlutut duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang langsung menatapnya bingung. "S-sasuke-san. Sebelumnya ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan sedari tadi." Wajah gadis itu kembali bersemu. "A-apakah... Apakah Hinata-san adalah ke-kekasihmu?"

Sasuke menatap datar. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan konyol yang gadis ini ucapkan. "Bukan." Jawabnya singkat.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah gadis berkimono merah itu. Hanya sebuah kata tapi entah kenapa bisa membuatnya berharap lebih.

"Tapi..." lanjut Sasuke. Kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang memang sengaja menyembunyikan nama klannya itu membuat gadis berkimono merah itu tertunduk kecewa.

Gadis itu lantas tersenyum kaku dan tampak dipaksa. "Ma-maaf sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku tanyakan... kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Sasuke-san"

"Aa." Setelah jawaban singkat dari Sasuke gadis itu membungkuk pamit kemudian pergi. Sasuke bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata gadis berkimono merah itu, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Mau tak mau Sasukepun beranjak dari sisi jendela untuk kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. Dengan ragu ia mengambil kain putih yang menempel di kening Hinata. Meski ia tak pernah merawat orang yang demam sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya ia masih mengingat bagaimana sang ibu merawat dirinya ataupun itachi saat masih kecil dulu.

Untuk hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan, Sasuke tak mendapat kesulitan jika untuk sekedar mengompres saja. Kain yang sudah dibasahi dan ia peras diletakkannya secara hati-hati di kening Hinata. Sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud menunggu kain itu 'mengering' untuk menyelupkannya kembali dengan air dingin. Hanya saja saat tak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan, tanpa sadar Sasuke justru terpaku memperhatikan wajah tertidur Hinata dalam diam.

Cukup lama, hingga Ia tersentak kala wajah teduh seorang wanita yang tersenyum tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Memandang Hinata membuat rasa rindu menyeruak dalam hatinya. Namun kali ini bukan rindu yang menyesakkan melainkan rasa rindu yang seakan mendamaikan hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Belum pernah untuk seumur hidupnya, Sasuke bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengingatkan dengan mendiang Oka-san tercintanya. Kecuali gadis ini. Ya... lagi-lagi gadis ini.

::

::

::

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review di chapter 2**

NJ21, kecoaidup2, Hazelleen, gate-virus, Eve Seven, siskap906, geminisayank sayank, Alicia Uchiha, Touhime Ten'okari, Nurul851, Ay hime, yuni, wujisung, CallistaLia, hyacinth uchiha, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, lavender hime chan, yumichan, Fee, NurmalaPrieska, Cahya Uchiha, tiasiambaton, NN, hyuga ashikawa, Linevy Hime-chan, Rei Atsuko, eda-chan, Ade854 and silent Reader.

 **Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang bersedia mem-FAVORITE & FOLLOW fict ini.**

 **And Thanks a lot for Reading ^^**

Mind to Review again...

-08/22/2015/-


	4. Chapter 4

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

(hanya sebuah fanfiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap dimaklumi jika banyak hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **Anime** nya)

 **a/n : *** Saya sengaja membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang, karena menurut saya setelah Sasuke 'berada di jalan yang benar' ia tak lagi sekasar dulu.

 ****** Soal Sasuke yang hanya memiliki satu tangan— itu karena fiction ini di dasari pada Manga Naruto chapter 699. Lagi pula hal ini juga bagian dari alur cerita yang saya buat, untuk menimbulkan konflik ringan dan juga, karena saya hanya mengikuti imajinasi saya saja. ^^

 ******* Dan maaf jika di chapter ini masih minim dengan dialog. Karena kedua chara- Sasuke yang memang minim bicara dan Hinata yang sedikit pemalu.

Sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Yang Ingin Dilindungi**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **::**

Hinata mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas futon di sebuah ruangan yang hangat saat ia tersadar. Ia mencoba duduk dan menemukan pemuda Uchiha tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di pinggir jendela yang menampakan hamparan salju dengan cahaya jingga di ujungnya.

 **PUK**

Sehelai kain putih tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kening ke pangkuannya. Hinata ingat, dirinya tak sadarkan diri tak lama setelah memasuki Negara Besi karena demam yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Jadi lagi-lagi Sasuke menyelamatkannya?

Rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya ketika perkataan tajam Sasuke dulu benar-benar menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ia hanya kunoichi lemah yang justru akan membebani perjalannya. Seperti saat ini.

Hembusan angin tertiup dari jendela membawa hawa dingin masuk menerpa tubuh dan wajah pucat Hinata. Seketika ia memandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia yang berada jauh dari jendela dengan selimut hangat yang membalut tubuhnya saja masih bisa merasakan dingin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di dekat jendela?

Perlahan Hinata mencoba bangkit sembari membawa selimut tebalnya. Ia melangkah hati-hati berusaha tak membuat suara supaya tak membangunkan pemuda yang sudah beberapa kali menyelamatkannya itu. Dari dekat wajah terlelap Sasuke terlihat normal dan tak berbahaya. Tapi siapa sangka di balik wajah tidurnya tersimpan banyak masa lalu gelap yang dulu pernah menguasai dirinya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata merentangkan selimut menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Namun baru sedetik selimut itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan mencekik lehernya.

"Ngk!" Hinata memekik dan berusaha melepas tangan yang mencengkram lehernya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih lemah. Entah kenapa ia melihat seraut kemarahan di wajah Sasuke tapi setelahnya mata sharingan dan rinnegan itu membulat sempurna, terkejut saat sadar siapa yang ada di ujung cengkramannya. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan cepat sehingga membuatnya ambruk ke atas lantai kayu dengan cukup keras.

Hinata mengelus lehernya yang terasa sakit, sementara Sasuke entah kenapa melayangkan pandangan marah padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau..." perkataan Sasuke terhenti tatkala kakinya menginjak selimut yang tergeletak di sekitar kakinya.

"Di luar sedang dingin, sementara kau tidur di dekat jendela." jelas Hinata, sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

Bodoh, kenapa Sasuke bisa mengira jika gadis ini akan mencelakainya. Terbawa suasana karena mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami dan nyaris membunuh gadis Hyuuga yang bersamanya, Benar-benar bodoh. Sasuke lantas menghela nafas membuat mata sharinganpun berubah menjadi onyx hitam. "Maaf, tapi lain kali kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang membuatku merasa terancam."

Hinata sedikit tak mengerti, apa dengan menyelimuti seseorang bisa masuk dalam hal yang mengancam. "Hai." meskipun kata itu yang justru keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke kembali duduk sementara Hinata tampak memungut selimutnya untuk melipatnya kembali. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah sibuk melipat di hadapannya. Ia berpikir, terkadang ia merasa perlakuannya sedikit kasar untuk seorang gadis selembut Hinata. Gadis ini selalu diam dan mengalah bahkan terkesan penurut atas apa yang ia perintahkan.

Sejujurnya Hinata adalah sebuah hal baru bagi seorang yang telah menjalani kehidupan yang keras dan gelap seperti dirinya. Lalu haruskah ia belajar untuk memperlakukannya dengan sedikit lembut. Tidak. Ini adalah jalannya. Gadis itu yang mengikutinya jadi Hinatalah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Ya, memang begitu seharusnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke sejenak, sedikit tak percaya saat pemuda yang hampir tak pernah mengajaknya berbicara selain untuk memerintah itu menanyakan tentang kondisinya. "A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sewajar mungkin. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Baguslah." balas Sasuke datar seolah tak peduli.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sasuke sudah mau menanyakan keadaannya, bukankah itu perkembangan yang bagus. "A-ano Sasuke-kun... Terima kasih karena telah merawatku." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dalam posisi duduk.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Tidak. Bukan aku yang merawatmu, tapi anak pemilih penginapan ini." Jawab Sasuke acuh, masih dengan cara yang datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Begitukah." gumam Hinata. "Tapi... meskipun begitu, terima kasih telah membawaku dari hutan sampai ke tempat ini. Pasti merepotkan membawa tubuhku saat kau sendiri belum beristirahat." Ujar Hinata pelan sembari menunduk menatap lantai kayu.

Sasuke tak merespon ucapan Hinata, sesaat ia teringat hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. Tepatnya saat Hinata mengendongnya beberapa hari lalu. Bukankah itu lebih berat dari yang ia lakukan. Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Gadis Hyuuga itu tampak murung, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa jika dirinyalah penyebab gadis itu berekspresi demikian.

"Maaf. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar tak berguna." Nada penyesalan terdengar jelas di setiap kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan. Setetes air matapun jatuh dari mata bulannya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam, karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa dalam situasi seperti ini. melontarkan kata-kata penenang bukanlah gayanya. Ia cenderung sering bertindak kasar dan membentak saat bersama tim Taka dulu, tapi hal yang sama tak mungkin berlaku pada Hinata.

Keadaan menjadi canggung di antara keduanya. Sasuke benar-benar tak suka ini.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mengulum sebuah senyum. "Aku akan keluar menemui putri pemilik penginapan untuk berterimakasih, dan juga... agar Sasuke-kun bisa beristirahat tanpa gangguan dariku." Hinata membungkuk kemudian melangkah pergi.

Beristirahat tanpa gangguan dariku?

Sial, kenapa Sasuke justru merasa bersalah sekarang, ia hanya ingin gadis itu menjaga jarak dengannya. Bukan mengusirnya. Tatapannya yang datar terus memperhatikan Hinata hingga hilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu memejamkan mata. Apapun penilaian Hinata terhadapnya, ia tak akan memperdulikan itu meski buruk sekalipun. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang Sasuke coba lakukan.

::

::

Hinata mengambil sumpit baru yang ada di tangan Sasuke tanpa meminta izin. Memisahnya menjadi dua bagian kemudian menyodorkan kembali pada Sasuke dengan sopan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya tak suka karena Hinata seolah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ia hanya perlu membiasakan diri dengan satu tangan yang ia miliki. Banyak hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan dengan satu tangannya. Namun untuk hal kecil seperti memisah sumpit baru yang masih melekat, benar-benar menjadi kerumitan tersendiri baginya.

Hinata hanya berniat menolong, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke justru merasa harga dirinya direndahkan.

Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan tindakannya karena tatapan dingin yang Sasuke berikan. Ia sungguh tak suka dengan tatapan seperti itu. membuat tubuhnya kaku dan merasa selalu bertindak salah. "Go-gome, kulihat k-kau kesulitan, jadi..."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Sasuke akhirnya mengambil sumpit dari tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke langsung menggunakan sumpit yang telah terpisah itu untuk makan. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Karena di balik sikap diam Sasuke, Hinata seperti melihatnya seolah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ittadakimasu." ucap Hinata lirih dan mulai makan. Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara keduanya. Baik Sasuke dan Hinata, keduanya hanya memilih diam dan menikmati makan malam normal yang jarang bisa mereka lakukan. Di sebuah kedai dan bukan di hutan.

"Aku berencana untuk mendapatkan tangan pengganti secepatnya." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah acara makan malam mereka berdua usai. Hinata meletakkan gelas dengan dua tangannya perlahan kemudian menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Banyak segel tangan yang tidak bisa aku lakukan hanya dengan satu tangan." ujarnya lagi.

"Jadi... Sasuke-kun ingin... kembali ke Konoha?" entah kenapa hal itulah yang langsung terpikir di kepala Hinata.

"Tidak."

Hinata kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Ta-tapi... kudengar Tsunade-sama bisa memberimu tangan baru dengan bantuan..."

"Ku bilang Tidak." Tandas Sasuke dengan nyaris membentak, membuat Hinata menutup mulut dan diam. "Orochimaru yang akan memberiku tangan pengganti."

Seketika mata bulan Hinata membulat. Mendengar nama Orochimaru membuat ketakutannya muncul. "Apa kau ingin menjebakku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba nyaris mendesis. Sasuke menoleh tak mengerti. Menjebak? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa kau akan menyerahkanku pada Orochimaru?" entah apa yang Hinata pikiran. Hanya saja ia sempat menaruh curiga saat Sasuke menerima syarat yang Hokage berikan. Pasti ada tujuan lain kenapa akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui untuk membawanya. Meski awalnya Sasuke pernah mengusirnya. Entah kenapa sekarang hal itu terasa seperti sebuah skenario yang sengaja Sasuke buat untuk menjebaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis "Bodoh!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata menatap jengkel. "Aku tidak menyangka ka..."

"Hinata! Apa kau mempercayaiku?" Tanya sasuke tegas dengan lagi-lagi memotong kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata.

Mata bulan itu menatap Sasuke binggung "A-apa maksud-mu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau mempercayaiku, Hinata?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan menuntut yang amat dingin dan tajam.

Kedua iris mata Sasuke seperti menjerat tepat ke arah mata bulannya. Membuat Hinata merasa tersudut dengan pertanyaan lugas yang Sasuke lontarkan. Hinata tertunduk mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua telapak tangan di atas pangkuannya yang mulai mengepal erat. Cemas. Hinata merasa cemas harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak." Gumam Hinata teramat lirih pada akhirnya namun terdengar keras di kedua telinga pemuda yang menatapnya penuh kecewa.

Cukup lama Sasuke menatap Hinata, hingga akhirnya ia bangkit dan berputar membelakangi Hinata. "Seharusnya aku menolak untuk membawamu."

Di dalam kedai kecil yang cukup ramai, Hinata meratapi kepergian Sasuke dalam diam hingga punggung pemuda itu menghilang di balik kerumunan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa berat. Apa semua kecurigaannya salah. Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian dari Orochimaru. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat Orochimaru turut bertanggung jawab atas kepemilikan byakugan oleh salah satu tangan kanan Mizukage dulu.

Tapi pertanyaan Sasuke justru membuatnya seakan berada di posisi bersalah. Bertanya ia percaya padanya atau tidak? Siapapun akan mengatakan jawaban yang sama melihat bagaimana catatan hitam yang pernah mantan nuke-nin ini lakukan. Apalagi kebersamaan mereka terbilang masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hanya beberapa hari dan pemuda itu langsung bertanya apa dia percaya padanya. Suatu hal yang mustahil jika dirinya berkata iya.

Hinata mencoba berpikir secara logis jika apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah. Tapi tatapan kecewa Sasuke seolah memutar balik keadaan dengan begitu mudah.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis seusia dirinya yang ia tahu adalah putri pemilik penginapan. "Mao-san..."

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Eto. Maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran, A-ano maksudku pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke-san."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Dan aku tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan kalian berdua. Hanya saja, tak seharusnya Hinata-san berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke-san."

Bagus. Baru saja Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi gadis bernama Mao ini justru meruntuhan keyakinannya.

"Tadi siang ketika aku merawatmu, aku sempat bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke-san." Mao terdiam, sejenak ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

 **"** _ **S-sasuke-san. Sebelumnya ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan sedari tadi. A-apakah... Apakah Hinata-san adalah ke-kekasihmu?"**_

 _ **Sasuke menatap datar, meski sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan konyol yang gadis ini ucapkan. "Bukan." Jawabnya.**_

 _ **Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah gadis berkimono merah itu.**_

 **"** _ **Tapi... Gadis itu pernah berkata ingin melindungiku. Karena itulah, aku... juga akan melindunginya."**_

"Waktu itu, matanya sama sekali tak menunjukan keraguan saat Sasuke-san bilang jika kau... adalah orang... yang ingin dilindunginya."

Hinata tercengang atas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut putri pemilik penginapan. Setengah tak percaya tapi kedua iris gadis itupun tidak menunjukan kebohongan, meskipun terbesit sebuah kekecewaan sekaligus yang entah karena apa di waktu bersamaan.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-san." kata Mao tiba-tiba sembari tersenyum getir. Hinata tak terlalu terkejut mengingat Sasuke memang sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis saat di akademi dulu. Namun setelahnya gadis itu kembali tersenyum ceria. "Kau beruntung Hinata-san, karena Sasuke-san memilihmu untuk menjadi orang yang ingin dilindunginya. Maka dari itu kau harus percaya pada Sasuke-san." Lanjutnya.

Mao meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan menangkupnya dalam genggamannya. "Aku yakin Sasuke-san tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Percayalah."

::

::

Kata-kata putri pemilik penginapan terus terngiang di benak Hinata. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Hinata merasa jika ialah yang telah salah menilai. Sasuke tak mungkin membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika itu adalah untuk sebuah kesengajaan. Dari yang ia tahu Pemuda Uchiha itu bukanlah seorang pengecut. Ia akan lebih memilih bertindak secara langsung tanpa peduli bagaimana penilaian orang lain terhadapanya. Bahkan ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika orang lain menilainya buruk.

Hinata memang tak mengenal dekat Sasuke, namun mengingat Naruto yang begitu mempercayainya, ia mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Sasuke mungkin saja memang dapat dipercaya.

Gadis dengan iris seindah bulan di langit malam yang gelap itu terdiam, menatap ragu pintu soji yang ada di hadapannya. Cukup lama ia hanya memandangnya saja, mengumpulkan keberanian sekaligus memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Hinata mendesah, kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri dan entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa takut. Bukan kemarahan Sasuke yang ia takutkan, ia hanya khawatir jika pemuda yang minim bicara itu kembali menolak kehadirannya dan meninggalkannya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menggeser pintu soji dengan perlahan. Mata bulannya melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sudut ruangan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam seolah mengumpulkan kekuatan. Langkah pertamanya terasa begitu berat, ia nyaris mengurungkan niatnya hingga iapun masuk dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang belum sepenuhnya tidur itu. Hinata tahu itu, karena cakra seseorang yang tengah tertidur akan terlihat mengalir lambat dan konstan. Dan cakra Sasuke tidak sedang dalam keadaan demikian.

Hinata menatapnya sejenak, kembali menarik nafas dalam untuk kemudian duduk bersimpuh di atas kedua kakinya tepat di hadapan pemilik dua kekuatan mata itu.

"Maaf." Kata Hinata begitu lirih. "Maaf atas semua yang telah aku katakan. Aku hanya tak ingin membohongimu... dan diriku sendiri jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku... mempercayaimu."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang sarat akan penyesalan kedua iris Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Seorang gadis yang tengah membungkuk menjadi pandangan pertama yang ia lihat. namun ia hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tetapi, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk mempercayaimu. Jadi aku..."

"Lekaslah tidur, besok kita harus bergegas ke Oto pagi-pagi sekali." Belum selesai mengutarakan permintaan maafnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Hinata begitu saja.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali menegakkan badannya, menatap pemuda berdarah Uchiha penuh tanya. Ucapan Sasuke terkesan seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun antara mereka berdua. Bahkan Hinata tak menemukan amarah dari tatapan Sasuke saat berkata demikian. Hanya tatapan biasa yang terkesan acuh namun tak terasa dingin ataupun menusuk.

"Ha-hai, a-ku menger-ti." Jawab Hinata pelan dan terbata. Ada banyak hal yang berbaur di benaknya. Hanya saja mengetahui Sasuke masih menerima keberadaannya, sudah menjadi hal yang cukup melegakan baginya. Ia tak perlu mempertanyaakan lagi semua tanya yang ia pikirkan. Jika nantinya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sejenak, pemuda itu nampak kembali memejamkan matanya. Hinatapun bangkit dan berangsur menjauh, mengelar futon di sudut lain ruangan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang telah kembali terasa bugar di atasnya.

Sudah cukup lama kedua mata bulannya terpejam, mencoba untuk menjemput mimpinya lebih cepat. Akan tetapi berbagai hal yang berputar di kepalanya benar-benar membuat kesadarannya terjaga. Tentang nasibnya, tentang pemuda yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan dan tentang pemuda lain yang beberapa hari ini telah menjadi pusat 'kehidupan'nya.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Salju nampak kembali turun di luar sana, membuat hawa hangat di ruangan kian berkurang. Hinata mengeratkan selimutnya mencoba menghalau udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin. Entah kenapa kata itu membuatnya teringat dengan pemuda lain yang tertidur di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dari kejauhan wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi gusar, seakan tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Apa ia mimpi buruk? Atau mungkin karena kedinginan?

Berpikir beberapa detik. Hinatapun bangkit dan mengambil selimut lain yang masih terlipat rapi bersama sebuah futon di sampingnya— yang seharusnya digunakan untuk alas tidur pemuda itu. ia melangkah perlahan. Ada rasa ragu kala ia berniat untuk merentangkan selimut di tangannya. Hinata hanya tak ingin kejadian senja tadi terulang. Hingga akhirnya Hinata berpaling, dan hanya bisa meremas erat selimut itu dalam genggamannya.

Di pagi harinya, saat kedua mata Sasuke terbuka ia mendapati sebuah selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pantas saja semalam ia tak tarlalu merasakan dingin apalagi tidurnya terasa cukup nyenyak. Anehnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut akan siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Mata onyx dan rinnegannya menoleh ke arah kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang. Meski hasilnya nihil, karena selimut dan futon gadis itu telah terlipat rapi.

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi sebuah lengkung tipis terbentuk di wajah yang hampir tak pernah tersenyum itu.

::

::

Langkah cepat terus melaju menyusuri jalan bersalju di hutan sisi barat Negara Besi. Seperti biasa Sasuke bergerak di depan disusul Hinata yang mengikuti tak jauh di belakang. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada perbincangan apapun yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka berdua. Hinatapun tak berniat mengatakan apapun, ia masih canggung karena perkataannya yang membuat Sasuke terlihat kecewa tempo hari.

Melintasi Negara Besi membutuhkan waktu 2 hari penuh. Setelah seharian berlari dengan sekali beristiraha mereka kembali menginap di sebuah penginapan kecil di pusat kota sore harinya. Karena tidur di luar adalah pilihan yang buruk mengingat negara besi berada di gunung yang tertutup salju sepanjang tahun.

Tidak ada percakapan apapun. Hingga fajar menjemput lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya berkata 'cepatlah' dan semua kembali seperti biasa. Sebuah perjalanan yang hening tanpa perbincangan. Seandainya Sasuke bisa melakukan jutsu Kuchiyose mungkin perjalannya akan dua kali lebih cepat. Namun jutsu itu membutuhkan 'segel tangan babi-anjing-burung-monyet dan domba' yang sayangnya hanya bisa dilakukan dengan dua tangan.

Salju mulai menghilang ketika mereka telah melewati kawasan gunung Sanro. Setelah melewati bukit kecil di sisi barat, dataran Otogakure mulai terlihat. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap tempat dimana harapan pertamanya untuk menjadi kuat mucul. Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan kembali ketempat nista ini lagi.

Hinata berhenti di samping Sasuke, dengan nafas yang agak terengah. Ia memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata Sasukepun kembali mengambil langkah.

"Tu-tunggu!" Hinata menarik ujung jubah hitam Sasuke, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Dari ekspresinya Hinata tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke datar seolah mengerti arti kekhawatiran yang terukir jelas di wajah putih Hinata.

Hinata mentap Sasuke yang kembali berjalan. Meskipun Sasuke berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan meskipun Orochimaru berada di pihak aliansi Ninja saat perang dulu, Orochimaru tetaplah seekor ular berbisa di matanya.

::

::

Otogakure sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia berada di tempat ini. Dulunya Oto bukanlah sebuah desa resmi melainkan sebuah kawasan kecil yang didirikan Orochimaru dengan tujuan pengumpulan ninja untuk eksperimennya. Namun sekarangan Oto telah berubah menjadi sebuah desa yang nyata, dengan penduduk biasa dan perkampungan layaknya desa-desa lain. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Sasuke senang, setidaknya kawasan yang dulunya menjadi kawasan perang untuk menguji manusia-manusia eksperimen salah satu Legenda Sannin itu, kini telah menjadi tempat yang damai dan lebih baik.

Menyusuri perkampungan kecil di Oto, Dua orang masing-masing dari klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga inipun berjalan lurus ke barat menembus hutan. Tak beberapa lama sebuah reruntuhan kuil kecil terlihat. Hinata menatap heran. Itu tidak terlihat baru melainkan terlihat rusak lama dan tak terurus.

"Ayo masuk!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa ini hanya reruntuhan, mungkin saja Orochimaru sudah tak berada di tempat ini lagi. Meskipun kata-kata itu akhirnya kembali ia telan dan kembali bungkam, kemudian menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh masuk dalam reruntuhan. Hinata mengekor Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke nampak mencari-cari sesuatu, dari yang ia lihat keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu menekan sesuatu di dasar reruntuhan dengan cakra yang berada di tangannya dan sebuah tangga bawah tanahpun terbuka.

"Ayo masuk!"

Hinata mengangguk ragu kemudian melangkah masuk menyusul Sasuke yang telah sampai lebih dulu. Melewati anak tangga terakhir, tangga bawah tanah itu kembali naik dan merapat pada permukaan tanah.

Hinata cukup terkesima dengan keadaan di dalam, sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang panjang. Jadi apa yang terlihat di atas hanyalah sebagai kamuflase belaka. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Ular benar-benar pandai membuat persembunyian. Dan satu hal yang Hinata lupa, kenapa ia tak mengunakan dojutsunya untuk menerawang keadaan di dalam tadi.

Menyusuri lorong bawah tanah dengan banyak pintu dan ruangan. Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di sebuah ruang yang cukup terang dengan banyak alat medis dan tabung-tabung raksasa berisi mahluk yang terlihat aneh bagi Hinata. Sasuke kembali melangkah dan menemui seseorang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius tapi tak berapa lama orang itu berteriak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut putih kebiruannya.

"ARGHHH!"

"Suigetsu!"

Pemuda bergigi tajam itu sontak menghentikan kegiatanya kemudian menoleh kesumber suara. Sebuah senyum sinis mengembang begitu sosok yang telah lama tak ditemuinya kembali terlihat.

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatapnya datar bahkan lebih terkesan jengah. "Mana Orochimaru?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan. Pandangan mata keunguan Suigetsu justru lebih tertarik pada sesosok yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Siapa dia? Apa 'sebuah tim baru'?" Suigetsu berjalan mendekat dan memutari Hinata. Sementara Sasuke masih terlihat tak peduli. "Hoo... kau pintar memilih rupanya." Komentar Suigetsu ketika memperhatikan wajah Hinata dari dekat. "Kau beruntung Sasuke, karena Karin sedang berada di tempat persembunyian lain. jika tidak dia pasti akan mengamuk melihatmu membawa seorang gadis yang lebih cantik darinya." Suigetsu menyikut pelan lengan kanan Sasuke.

Omong kosong yang menggelikan.

"Mana orochimaru?" kembali Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. seolah tak menghiraukan semua ocehan pemuda yang amat terobsesi dengan pedang itu.

"Astaga!" Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke menggema di ruangan. "Tak kusangka kau akan mengunjungiku lagi atas kemauanmu sendiri... Sasuke-kun."

' _Orochimaru'_

::

::

::

TBC

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review di chapter 3**

Hazelleen, geminisayank sayank, Nurul851, NurmalaPrieska, elsaindri, Shion-Hana, yuni, Ay hime, kecoaidup2, yumichan, Guest, NoveHime, eirene sicaloverss, Linevy Hime-chan, hyacinth uchiha, Cahya Uchiha, siskap906, hyuga ashikawa, RenCaggie, uchihaxhinata, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, Archer, saber, wujisung, silent reader, Ade854, HinaTama, reza juliana and CallistaLia.

 **Dan Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang bersedia mem-FAVORITE & FOLLOW fict ini.**

 **Thanks for Reading^^**

Mind to Review...

-09/07/2015-


	5. Chapter 5

**A SasuHina Fanfiction**

(hanya sebuah fanfiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap dimaklumi jika banyak hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **anime** nya)

Sedikit curhatan Author :

 ** _*_** _Sebenarnya ada banyak hambatan dalam pembuatan 'Futari no Monogatari' ini, karena semuanya merupakan hal yang benar-benar baru bagi saya. Mulai dari FF Naruto yang baru 6 bulan ini saya ketahui, pairing SasuHina itu sendiri dan juga menulis FF dengan setting canon ternyata tidaklah mudah. (Meski saya sudah mengikuti serialnya sejak tahun 2005)_

 _**Paling sulit itu menjaga chara untuk tetap 'in character' dan mendiskripsikan adegan pertarungan (ini salah satu kelemahan saya). Apalagi membuat konflik yang pelik (saya benar-benar harus angkat tangan di poin satu ini_ T_T _)_

Jadi harap pengertiannya jika chapter ini dan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan mungkin akan sedikit lama updatenya.

Yosh... Sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Tekad dan Keberanian**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **::**

" _Dulu kau selalu bilang jika eksperimen manusia yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang menjijikan, dan sekarang dirimu sendiri akan menjadi bagian dari salah satunya. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bukan, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Itu karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan sel Hashirama selain Godaime."_

" _Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, penemuanku belumlah sempurna. Kau harus terus mengganti bagian tubuh penggantimu setiap beberapa waktu, sama seperti tubuhku. Dan itu akan terus membuatmu berurusan denganku."_

" _Bukan masalah besar."_

" _Bagaimana jika aku mencelakaimu."_

" _Dalam hal ini seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu. Jika kekuatanku telah berada jauh di atasmu."_

" _Hahaha... Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya."_

" _Jadi cepat lakukan!"_

::

::

"Hinata!"

"Hai."

"Ayo pergi!"

"Oo hai."

Hinata melangkah pasti seiring dengan langkah Sasuke yang berjarak satu meter di depannya. Meninggalkan tempat persembunyian Orochimaru setelah satu minggu berada di sana, sungguh membuat dada Hinata dapat bernafas lega kembali. Meskipun ia akui jika Orochimaru telah banyak berubah. Tidak hanya dari perilakunya, tapi penampilan legenda sanin itu juga mengalami perubahan yang cukup siknifikan. Seperti seekor ular yang berganti kulit, wajah Orochimaru terlihat lebih muda bahkan terkesan, err... cantik di mata Hinata.

Apalagi karena keberadaan seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala yang baru saja tiba kemarin, tanpa alasan yang jelas gadis itu tiba-tiba berteriak memakinya dan nyaris menyerangnya. Utungnya entah apa yang Sasuke katakan, gadis itu kemudian terdiam meskipun pandangan membunuh terus saja di layangkan padanya.

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur karena kemampuan tubuh Sasuke yang begitu cepat menerima implan lengan barunya dengan penyembuhan yang cepat pula. Hingga ia tidak harus berlama-lama berada di persembunyian.

Tapi... orang-orang yang bersama Orochimaru itu, entah kenapa Hinata seolah merasakan suatu kedekatan yang tak kasat mata antara mereka dengan Sasuke. Perjalanan yang ia lakukan bersama pemuda yang melangkah di depannya ini, semestinya menjadi sebuah rahasia besar. Bahkan Sasuke selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang identitas yang sebenarnya pada siapapun. Namun dengan gamblangnya ia mengatakan segalanya begitu saja.

Apa semua akan aman? Bagaimana jika Orochimaru dan ketiga anak buahnya membocorkan tentang semuanya?

Hinata sangat berharap jika mereka dapat dipercaya kali ini. Bukan tanpa alasan ia merasa takut. Hanya saja dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika berita ini sampai ke telingan Naruto, meskipun Hinata tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan putra Yondamaime itu terhadapnya.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan, entah apa. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban.

' _Apa gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan keinginanmu untuk memiliki lengan kembali?'_

Pertanyaan bodoh dari Orochimaru kembali berputar di kepala Sasuke, namun dengan cepat ia menguasai pikiranya, meskipun pertanyaan itu sedikit menganggu baginya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa bodoh jika mengingat dirinya saat itu, ketika ia sama sekali tak bisa memberi jawaban pada Orochimaru barang satu katapun. Seharusnya ia bisa menjawab 'tidak' dengan tegas, hanya saja...

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Sasuke-kun?" tanpa diduga Hinata sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dengan mundur satu langkah meski tampang datar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya, tak kalah datar dengan ekspresi yang ia keluarkan.

Seolah tak terjadi apapun Sasuke kembali melangkah. Kali ini menyusuri jalan setapak menjadi pilihannya. Gadis bermata bulan kembali mengikuti meski di benaknya masih menyisakan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak di jawab sama sekali oleh pemuda Uchiha.

Berjalan selama hampir 4 jam melewati perbatasan Otogakure, kemudian melewati sebuah desa dan bukit kecil di bagian barat daya, perjalanan Sasuke dan Hinata masih saja diselimuti dengan keheningan. Sasuke kembali berpikir tentang tujuan dari perjalanannya, tepatnya perjalanan mereka berdua. Sejauh ini ia belum menemukan jawaban pasti dari semua pertanyaan yang ingin ia temukan. Tentang kedamaian dan tentang seperti apa dunia ini yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke memang orang yang pendiam dan tertutup, tapi sikap diamnya kali ini terasa ganjil di matanya. Dari bahasa tubuhnya memperlihatkan jika Sasuke tengah memikirkan banyak hal sekarang. Ia ingin membantu, tetapi untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Apa ada masalah' untuk kedua kalinya tak akan menjamin jika pemuda itu mau mengatakan jawabannya.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi belakangan ini saat Hinata tak sengaja melihat pemuda itu berlatih mengunakan lengan barunya di tempat Orochimaru tempo hari. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat tersenyum puas, ketika tangan penggantinya telah bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya. Senyum itu memudar dan ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi murung seketika.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan?

Hinata menghentikan lajunya ketika Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Baru sedetik ia memikirkan apa yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti mendadak, namun dengan segera dirinyapun menyadari jika mereka tengah diikuti. Tanpa mengunakan byakugan Hinatapun tahu jika ada lima orang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik semak. Dari cara mereka menyembunyikan diri dan mengincar mangsa yang terkesan sembarangan, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika yang sedang mengincarnya hanyalah segerombolan berandalan biasa, bukan ninja yang berbahaya.

"Ayo pergi!"

Seperti dugaan, Sasukepun telah menyadari siapa yang mengincar mereka berdua. Maka dari itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan tak menghiraukan ke lima orang kriminal yang masih sangat amatir tersebut.

 **BATS**

Sebuah kunai tertancap tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan melirik ke arah datangnya kunai, disusul dengan munculnya ke lima orang yang kini mengepungnya dan Hinata lengkap dengan senjata tajam di tangan masing-masing. Kelima penjahat itu menutupi sebagian wajah mereka dengan kain, seperti biasa untuk menyembunyikan jati diri. Dari penampilan dan postur tubuhpun mereka tidak terlihat kuat. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang sedikit gemetar saat Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Serahkan harta kalian. Cepat!..."

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke khawatir, namun bukan keselamatan Sasukelah yang ia khawatikan, melainkan keselamatan seorang perampok yang tengah mengacungkan sebuah katana tepat ke arah Sasuke. Bisa gawat jika mantan nuke-nin ini bertindak gegabah dan berujung pada kematiannya.

"Cepat keluarkan semua uang yang kau punya. Jika tidak..." Seorang perampok bertubuh tinggi dan tambun menarik kasar lengan Hinata, membekapnya dan langsung menempelkan sebuah kunai ke lehernya. "Nyawa istrimu akan melayang."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi ucapan perampok ini dengan tatapan yang kian menajam. Sementara Hinata entah kenapa justru masih terlihat tenang. Bisa dibilang dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika nyawanya sedang terancam. Tapi anehnya Hinata merasa jika ia sedang berada dalam keadaan yang justru terkesan aneh tanpa rasa ketakutan. Terkecuali ketakutannya akan tindakan Sasuke. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat menyadari tangan di balik jubah Sasuke mulai bergerak. Jangan-jangan dia ingin mencabut pedang kusanaginya dan menebas perampok gadungan ini. tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Ku mohon lepaskan kami." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Kami berdua hanya pengembara yang tak memiliki apapun." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang terdengar, bodoh.

"Cih. Jangan membohongiku! Kalian tak terlihat seperti pengembara yang tak punya apapun, bahkan wajahmu seperti putri-putri keturunan keluarga bangsawan ojou-san." Kata seorang perampok. Tanpa tahu jika apa yang di katakannya ternyata benar.

"Cepat geledah dia!"

Entah kenapa mata onyx Sasuke memerah seketika saat beberapa perampok mulai mendekati Hinata dan nyaris menyentuh tubuhnya. "Cukup! Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main."

Aura kehitaman mulai menguar di sekitar Sasuke, perampok gadungan yang melihat dan merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat terlonjak takut dan melepas Hinata begitu saja. Seperti dugaan, dengan cepat Sasuke mencabut pedang kusanaginya dan mengarahkannya pada kelima perampok yang berkerumun takut.

"Maafkan kami! Ampuni kami!" teriak perampok-perampok yang mulai terpojok. Permohonan ampun sama sekali tak dihiraukan, perlahan namun pasti Sasuke melangkah maju, untuk memastikan perampok gadungan berada dalam jangkauan tebasan pedangnya.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Hinata dengan nyaris membentak. "Berhenti bermain-main!"

Sasuke menoleh, sulit di percaya tapi ia melihat pandangan gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Berani sekali. "Aku tidak sedang bermain-main!" balasnya dan kembali mengangkat pedang kusanaginya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ku kira kau tahu jika mereka bukanlah penjahat sungguhan."

Sedikit terkejut dari mana gadis muda itu mengetahui kebenarannya, para perampok gadungan itupun menambahkan beberapa pernyataan jika apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Ku mohon ampuni kami tuan, kami melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa, itu semua karena desa kami sedang..."

"Diam." Sebuah gertakan membuat mulut kelima perampok bungkam seketika. Pandangan mata Sasuke kembali beralih pada Hinata. "Aku tahu itu." katanya datar. "Tapi jika seekor harimau yang baru belajar berburu telah menjadi lebih pandai, maka akan lebih banyak lagi mangsa yang mereka buru. Jalan terbaikanya adalah memusnahkan harimau tersebut saat mereka sedang belajar."

"A-apa kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan, mereka melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa, a-aku yakin mereka mempunyai alasan lain di balik semua ini."

"Harimau yang ganaspun bisa saja berpura-pura menjadi seekor kucing untuk mengelabui mangsanya. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Pandangan tajam Hinata memudar, kepalanya menunduk perlahan. Apa yang Sasuke katakan memang ada benarnya. Bagaimana jika kelima perampok ini melakukan apa yang pernah anak buah Akagi lakukan padanya. Berpura-pura tak berdaya dan menjeratnya ketika ia telah masuk dalam perangkap.

Sekali lagi Hinata menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu lemah melihat penderitaan orang lain. Sesaat Hinata termenung memperhatikan kelima perampok itu. Apa kali ini ia akan tertipu oleh kelembut hatinya sendiri? Tapi kenapa tatapan mereka begitu memelas. Tidak, tatapan mereka terlihat lebih menderita lagi. Seolah mereka telah merasakan penderitaan yang begitu lama.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka. Mematahkan salah satu kakinya, mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka jera."

Para perambok terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan yang begitu mudahnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Mundur!"

Dengan berat hati, Hinata berangsur mundur. Entah kenapa terasa berat menyeret langkahnya. Apalagi sedari tadi pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari kelima perampok yang terus-menerus mengiba.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan tanpa berkata apapun kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mengayunkan pedang kusanaginya dengan mantap. Kemudian...

 **TRANG**

Tanpa diduga Hinata muncul dan menghalau pedang Sasuke dengan kunai. Mata Sasuke melebar setelahnya. Bukan karena tindakan Hinata, melainkan karena pandangan matanya. "Jika kau ingin mencelakai mereka, bunuh aku terlebih dahulu!" Ucapnya lantang.

Mata Sasuke menyipit menyelami pancaran tajam mata bulan itu. cukup lama mereka beradu pandang, seolah melakukan perdebatan tanpa kata. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, ia mengalah.

"Bodoh"

::

::

Kelima perampok yang ternyata hanya penduduk biasa itu kemudian menceritakan tentang Negeri Teratai tempat mereka tinggal yang kini telah dikuasai oleh Toramaru. Seorang tuan tanah yang memonopoli Negeri Teratai yang mengalami krisis keekonimian.

"Sejak Raja sakit-sakitan, Toramaru-sama memaksa para penduduk Negeri Teratai untuk membayar pajak tanah yang sangat tinggi padanya. Semua yang kami miliki digunakan untuk memenuhi pajak yang setiap bulan terus bertambah jumlahnya, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa bagi kami. Bahkan untuk makan, hanya bisa kami lakukan sekali dalam sehari." jelas seseorang yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Takeshi. "Jadi beberapa dari kami terpaksa merampok pejalan kaki yang lewat, untuk bertahan hidup. Kami tahu jika apa yang kami lakukan adalah perbuatan yang salah, tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain."

"Ke-kenapa kalian tidak melawan?" tanya Hinata pelan namun sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kami sudah mencobanya. Tapi Toramaru-sama mempunyai sekumpulan ninja hebat di belakangnya, banyak laki-laki di desa kami yang telah terbunuh dan sebagian ditahan jika masih berani melawan."

"Kejam." Hinata meremas erat kedua tangannya sendiri seolah tak terima dengan perilaku seseorang bernama Toramaru kepada para penduduk. Sementara Sasuke yang bersandar di bawah pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter justru bersikap tak perduli dengan memejamkan mata dan seolah-olah tak mendengar, meski kenyataannya ia mendengar semuanya.

"Ojou-san, ku mohon bantu kami. Bukankah anda adalah seorang ninja. Kami mohon. Kurasa anda dan suami anda bisa membantu dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki."

"Eeh?"

"Mohon bantu kami!" Seru kelima pria di hadapanya secara bersamaan dan yang lebih mengejutkan mereka berlimat berlutut memohon padanya. Sejujurnya Hinata sungguh tak tega melihat penderitaan penduduk Negeri teratai dan ia akan dengan senang hati membantu tapi, pemuda itu...

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat duduk tenang seakan sedang tertidur, kemudian ia putuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri. Ia lalu duduk berjongkok di samping pemuda yang masih menutup rapat kedua matanya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak hati untuk meminta. Ini adalah perjalanannya, Ia hanya mengikutinya dan tidak sepantasnya ia meminta Sasuke untuk menuruti kemauannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan penduduk Negeri Teratai menderita lebih lama.

Akhirnya Hinatapun memberanikan diri, ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat, sembari mengumpulkan keberanian lebih banyak. Hingga sebuah kalimat dapat meluncur dari mulutnya meskipun dengan tak mudah.

"Bi-bisakah kita... menolong mereka?" Ucap Hinata terbata saking gugupnya. Sasuke hanya membuka kelopak matanya sedikit kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. "Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan, penduduk Negeri Teratai akan terus ditindas dan menderita." lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit memelas.

Sasuke terdiam ia menatap datar ke arah Hinata, cukup lama. Dalam hati Hinata, ia cukup yakin jika Sasuke akan mengatakan iya, mengingat beberapa kali pemuda itu selalu bersedia untuk menolongnya.

"Penderitaan mereka, bukanlah urusanku."

Jantung Hinata seperti terlontar dari tempatnya. Kata yang mungkin terdengar biasa, tapi begitu keterlaluan baginya. Kata-kata datar yang begitu mudah keluar dari mulut Sasuke sungguh membuatnya merasa marah dan tak terima.

"Ayo pergi!" Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berbalik membelakangi Hinata. Tanpa sadar jika gadis di belakangnya hampir tersulut dengan emosi yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Aku tak percaya ini." Ucapan pelan gadis bersurai indigo membuat langkah yang baru saja Sasuke mulai terhenti.

"Ku kira perjalananmu ini untuk mencari kebenaran. Ku kira perjalananmu ini untuk mewujudkan perdamaian. Dan ku kira perjalananmu ini untuk menebus semua dosa yang telah kau lakukan." Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi yang telah memuncak di kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu untuk mencari kebenaran itu? Bagaimana caramu untuk mewujudkan kedamaian itu? Apa tujuan perjalananmu ini hanya untuk mencari kebenaran dan kedamaian menurut pendirianmu? Apa kebahagia yang kau inginkan adalah saat kau bahagia sedangkan yang lain menderita? Apa seperti itu yang kau inginkan?" Hinata berkata dengan lagi-lagi nyaris membentak. Sungguh ia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Benar-benar keterlaluan. "Apa kau kira di dunia ini hanya kau saja yang mengalami penderitaan?"

"Kau tak mengerti apapun tentang penderitaanku. Jadi jangan berbicara seolah kau mengerti." Meskipun bernada datar, namun terbesit kemarahan di mata onyxnya saat ia berbalik menatap tepat ke arah mata bulan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, namun tak lama ia menyimpulkan senyum sinis. Tangannya yang mengepal mulai bergetar, ucapan dingin Sasuke justru terdengar lucu di telinganya. Jadi... Seegois inikah seorang Uchiha yang sebenarnya? Cih!

"Di dunia ini... Ada banyak orang yang mengalami penderitaan lebih dari yang kau alami." Air mata nampak mulai mengenang di pelupuk mata Hinata. "Bahkan, kau juga tak akan mengerti seperti apa penderitaan yang ku rasakan."

Entah kenapa sebuah air mata yang meluncur dari mata yang belum pernah seberani ini menantangnya, membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa Hinata yang ia lihat saat ini tak seperti Hinata yang selama ini bersamanya. Tatapan tajamnya terus-menerus menatap tanpa rasa ragu dan takut. Cukup lama, hingga ia berpaling dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam diam.

Angin berhembus kencang mengiringi kepergian Hinata bersama kelima penduduk Negeri Teratai. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari gadis itu. Apalagi tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang sempat ia lihat sebelum Hinata berpaling masih terbanyang jelas di kepalanya. Kali ini harus ia akui jika Hinata telah berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha sepertinya merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

::

::

"Ojou-san bagaimana dengan suami anda? Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkannya."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula... dia bukan suamiku."

::

::

Kedatangan Hinata disambut oleh pandangan penuh tanya dari penduduk, mamun setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari tuan Takeshi, Hinata akhirnya di terima dengan baik dan disambut dengan ramah, meskipun tidak ada sugguhan untuk menyambutnya.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat dari Negeri Teratai adalah anak-anak bertubuh kurus yang berkeliaran dengan tangisan dan juga wajah murung, mungkin karena menahan lapar. Tak hanya anak-anak bahkan para lansia juga terlihat tak sehat dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda. Meskipun Negara kecil, ssejauh mata memandang Negeri Teratai di kelilingi sawah yang hijau nan subur. Namun mengingat cerita tuan Takeshi saat di perjalanan tadi membuat Hinata mengerti jik penduduk Negeri Teratai bagaikan hidup miskin meski mereka tinggal di tambang emas.

"Takeshi-sama! ini berita buruk." Seorang pria tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja dengan nafas terengah. Jelas terlihat jika ia sangat tergesa.

"Ada apa?" tuan Takeshi- yang juga tetua desa berdiri menghampiri.

"Ini. Surat dari Toramaru-sama." katanya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik bajunya.

Tuan Takeshi mengerutkan kening. Ia menerima gulungan tersebut dan langsung membacanya, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Penyerahan pajak bulan ini seharusnya masih satu minggu lagi. Tapi kenapa..."

"Orang Toramaru-sama bilang, karena bulan lalu pajak yang kita berikan tidak sesuai jumlahnya, maka dari itu sebagai hukuman ia memajukan pajak bulan ini menjadi besok lusa." Jelasnya.

"Lusa. Itu mustahil. Bahkan kita baru dapat setengahnya. Jika kita menyerahkan semua, tidak akan ada yang tersisa untuk kita makan." Tuan Takeshi terlihat panik dan binggung.

"Ojou-san. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

::

::

Hinata menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar yang ditempatinya sembari berbaring di atas futon. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tertidur, mengingat semua hal yang penduduk desa ceritakan sungguh membuatnya ingin mengakhiri penderitaan mereka secepatnya. Apalagi saat mereka semua begitu berharap padanya. Namun hal itu justru membuat keraguan Hinata muncul dan menjadi-jadi.

Memang tuan Takeshilah yang meminta bantuannya, namun bukankah ia sendiri yang menyanggupi untuk membantunya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tak bisa mengalahkan anak buah Toramaru? Ia tak takut mati, hanya saja jika ia kalah keselamatan penduduk Negeri Teratai yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

Dirinya memang seorang ninja, tapi ia bukan ninja yang hebat sehebat Sasuke. Ia juga bukan Shikamaru yang pandai menyusun tak tik dan strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan. Dirinya hanyalah seorang Hyuga Hinata yang terkadang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kiba dan Shino sewaktu di akademi dulu.

Lusa adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, perlahan ia menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan agar kepalanya bisa berfikir lebih jernih.

' _kami-sama. Apa aku bisa melakukannya?'_

' ** _Oi Hinata!'_**

Hinta membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Bayangan yang ia lihat tadi, bukankah...

"Naruto"

Benar, Naruto. Ia harus yakin sama seperti Naruto. Naruto bukanlah ninja yang pintar dan hebat tapi ia selalu berusaha dan pantang menyerah. keyakinan dan percaya dirinya. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba untuk menjadi seperti Naruto namun dengan caranya sendiri.

::

::

"Aku memang pernah berkata pada kalian untuk membantu mengalahkan anak buah Toramaru. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang bersedia membantuku?" Ucap Hinata setegas yang ia bisa.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di rumah Tuan Takeshi terhenyak namun kemudian terdiam, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengajukan diri, termasuk tuan Takeshi sendiri. Hinata hanya memintanya untuk mengumpulakan pemuda dan pria dewasa untuk membahas rencananya, tanpa tahu rencana apa yang Hinata buat.

Cukup lama kedaan menjadi hening dan jujur saja situasi seperti ini membuat kepercayaan diri Hinata menurun drastis. Ia tak terbiasa menjadi sosok yang tegas. Apalagi dijadikan seorang pemimpin. Apa ia harus menyerah sampai di sini?

' ** _Jika kau menungguku untuk menyerah maka kau akan menungguku selamanya'_**

Sebuah kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan kembali terngiang di kepalanya, dan entah kenapa membayangkan wajah Naruto saat ia memejamkan matanya dapat memberinya kekuatan, seolah senyum pemuda bak matahari itu adalah sumber energi baginya. Hinata kemudian menarik nafas panjang, mengenggam erat kedua tangannya dan satu hal, ia harus percaya jika ia bisa.

"Apa kalian ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya?" teriak Hinata cukup lantang.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin terbebas dari Toramaru? Apa kalian ingin hidup tertindas seperti ini seumur hidup kalian? Dan apa kalian akan membiarkan perjuangan keluarga kalian menjadi sia-sia? Mereka telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya dan apa seperti ini balasan yang kalian berikan atas nyawa mereka?" Hinata menatap sekeliling, respon penduduk masih sama, menunduk dan terdiam.

"Aku tahu, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya saja aku tidak akan sanggup membiarkan hal yang sewenang-wenang seperti ini terus terjadi. Kalian mungkin menganggapku gadis bodoh, dan kalian pasti mengira jika apa mungkin seorang gadis sepertiku bisa mengalahkan Toramaru. Tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian, karena itulah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, mereka yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya pasti percaya jika kalian bisa melanjutkan perjuangan mereka."

Hening.

Hinata tersenyum getir saat tak ada satu orangpun yang memberinya tanggapan. Menjadi seperti Naruto katanya? Tapi Hinata merasa jika ia telah gagal.

"Aku akan membantumu, nee-san!"

Teriakan seorang bocah 10 tahunan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Bocah kurus berambut raven itu berdiri di ambang pintu, rupanya ia telah diam-diam mencuri dengar hal yang tak seharusnya didengar oleh bocah seumurannya.

"Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Cepat pulang! Ini urusan orang dewasa." Kata seorang penduduk sembari berusaha untuk membuat bocah kecil itu keluar.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin melanjutkan perjuangan oni-chan. Lepaskan aku!" bocah bernama Natsu berusaha memberontak saat seorang penduduk memaksanya keluar. "Aku tidak mau pengorbanan oni-chan-ku sia-sia. Nee-san, kumohon izinkan aku membantumu." Bocah kecil itu masih bersikeras.

"Lepaskan dia." Ujar Hinata membuat semua penduduk menatapnya bingung. Ia melangkah menghampiri Natsu yang tersenyum kearahnya, sedikit menunduk kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala bocah itu. "Natsu, kau... benar-benar ingin membantuku?" tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hn!" Natsu mengangguk mantap. "Onii-chan telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku dan ka-san. Juga untuk melindungi Negeri Teratai. Karena itulah aku ingin membalaskan dendamnya dan melanjutka..."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh membantuku." Kata Hinata memotong kalimat berapi-api yang Nakatsu ucapkan. Seketika mata bocah kecil itu berbinar bahagia.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ta-tapi ojou-san. Dia hanya seorang bocah kecil..."

"Setidaknya seorang bocah sepertinya mempunyai keberanian dan tekad untuk terbebas dari semua penindasaan ini." perkataan Hinata membuat para penduduk bungkam.

Hinata meraih tangan kecil Natsu dan menariknya untuk berjalan keluar, tepat di depan pintu ia berhenti dan berkata, "Jika kalian tidak berani berjuang dan hanya menunggu keajaiban datang. Tidak akan ada yang tahu berapa lama lagi kalian akan menunggu dalam penderitaan." Katanya. "Ayo Natsu!"

Setiap langkah yang Hinata ambil, membuat perasaan kecewanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bersikap tegas sama sekali bukan hal mudah baginya. Ia sudah berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa, namun apa yang ia dapat.

"Aku akan membantumu." Sebuah suara membuat langkah Hinata terhenti seketika.

"Aku juga ingin membantumu dan aku juga ingin berjuang"

"Aku juga, aku tidak ingin menderita lebih lama."

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga akan berjuang."

"Aku juga."

Air mata Hinata tak lagi bisa ditahan saat ia berbalik semua penduduk akhirnya bersedia ikut berjuang bersamanya.

"Minna..." ucapnya seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Ojou-san kami semua bersedia berjuang bersamamu. Mohon bantu kami!"

"MOHON BANTU KAMI!" semua penduduk membungkuk bersamaan.

"Hm. Mari kita berjuang bersama."

::

::

Sapuan angin malam berhembus meniup lembut surai indigo yang berkilau terkena sinar bulan. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit kelam dengan banyak bintang yang bersinar. Mata sewarna lavender itu tengah tergenangi oleh cairan bening yang entah kenapa terus ia tahan.

Hari ini bener-benar berat baginya. Menjadi seseorang di luar kepribadiannya membuatnya harus bersusah payah. Usai menjelaskan strategi yang ia pikirkan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari para penduduk tentang kekuatan ninja-ninja Toramaru, ia dan penduduk hanya tinggal menunggu hari esok untuk menjalankan semuanya.

Tangannya meremas kuat tepian jendela yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Air mata mulai mengalir saat kedua kelopak indah itu tertutup menahan resah yang entah karena apa. Tubuhnya berbalik dan perlahan ia terduduk di bawah jendela seiring pecahnya tangisan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia tak boleh kalah, karena jika itu terjadi penduduk akan menjadi pihak yang dirugikan nantinya.

Lelah dengan tangisnya, Hinata akhirnya terlelap tanpa ia sadari. Tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding perlahan limbung, bergerak miring dan nyaris membuat kepalanya terbentur lantai. Untungnya sesosok yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya secara diam-diam bergerak cepat dan menangkap tubuhnya. Mata onyx dan rinnegan sesosok pemuda itu menatapnya cukup lama. Ada sedikit pandangan kagum di sana.

Gadis ini... tak selemah yang ia kira.

Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata, membaringkannya di atas futon dan segera beranjak. Sesaat sebelum sesosok pemuda itu benar-benar pergi. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata, hingga sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk diwajahnya dan setelah itu ia pergi lalu menghilang.

' _Berjuanglah... Hinata!'_

::

::

::

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n :** *Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan apalagi membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit OOC (saya hanya ingin menunjukan keberanian dan tekad Hinata), juga karena update yang lama. Gomenasai...

**Dan lagi saya ingin meminta maaf jika adegan Sasu-hina bersama Orochimaru dan tim-Taka harus saya skip. Begitu juga dengan adegan pertarungan antara Hinata dan penduduk Negeri Teratai dengan ninja-ninja Toramaru di chapter berikutnya juga akan saya skip (ingat, jika hal ini adalah salah satu kelemahan saya T_T)

***Untuk fic ini saya hanya akan mengambil poin-poin penting sesuai imajinasi saja. Sebenarnya hal ini saya lakukan untuk mempermudah saya dalam menuangkannya dalam tulisan, meskipun akan berimbas pada alur cerita yang terkesan lompat-lompat dan terburu-buru atau justru bertele-tele. Jadi di mohon pengertiannya.

Dan... Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengikuti fic ini. Hontou ni Arigatou ^^

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review di chapter 4  
**

Elsaindri, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, Shion-Hana, Hazelleen, CallistaLia, special angel82, Nurul851, IAM Rusti, Linevy Hime-chan, geminisayank sayank, hyacinth uchiha, Arcan'sGirl, mikyu, siskap906, Angel voice, NurmalaPrieska, nayasant japaneze, Asyah Hatsune, Cahya Uchiha, Ihfaherdiati892, Yuni, Ade854, flo, NN, yumichan, HinaTama, cherllina, wiendzbica732, Kim Sohyun, Hun'Ae, ulfa, Guest, hyuga hime chab RJn, ShitaYukarisELF, kaila wu, sitinabilafebriana dan miss lily lavender.

 **Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang sudah mem-FAV0RITE & FOLLOW fic ini.  
**

 **Thanks for Reading^^**

Mind to Review... Again!

-10/21/2015-


	6. Chapter 6

**A** **SasuHina Fanfiction**

(hanya sebuah fanfiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap dimaklumi jika banyak hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **anime** nya)

a/n : Karena banyak yang menanyakan tentang romance SH, saya akan memberi peringatan terlebih dulu. Dalam Funomo mungkin tidak akan ada romance yang berlebihan dan akan mengalir seperti imajinasi saya. Karena itu saya meletakan romance pada genre kedua setelah adventure. Jadi jika reader mencari FF full romance saya beritahukan jika anda salah tempat. Mohon hargai apa yang saya pilih...sekian^^

Sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Ninja Bayangan**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fan** **f** **iction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kish** **i** **moto**

 **::**

Wajah penuh keringat bercampur debu terus menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan sana. Rencana awalnya memang telah berhasil melumpuhkan pasukan pengambil pajak yang tak lebih dari sepuluh ninja, namun pasukan lain menyusul dengan jumlah yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Ninja-ninja bayaran lain berdatangan dan menyerang tanpa ampun. Sekuat tenaga Hinata melawan sekaligus bertahan dengan jurusnya, namun sial sebuah kunai yang teraliri elemen angin melesat cepat dan berhasil menembus pertahanannya yang kokoh. Sontak, membuat seorang pemuda yang diam-diam mengawasinya dari kejauhan mendecih dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Awalnya Pemuda dengan surai raven yang kian memanjang itu hanya bermaksud untuk menonton, namun kali ini entah kenapa guratan cemas mulai nampak di wajah yang selalu berekspresi datar dan dingin itu. Meskipun telah beribu kali menyangkal pada akhirnya harus ia akui jika dirinya khawatir dengan keselamatan Hinata. Satu-satunya manusia berdarah Uchiha itu mulai merasa muak. Sejujurnya ingin sekali ia melompat turun dan membinasakan Toramaru beserta pasukannya dengan segera. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia berpikir jika dirinya tak berhak campur tangan, gadis itu ingin membuktikan jika dirinya mampu dan karena itulah dengan tidak ikut campur adalah caranya untuk menghormati keputusan sang Hyuuga.

Tangan kiri Hinata bergerak untuk mengengam bahu kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Raut kesakitan terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang nampak mulai letih dan lelah. Nafasnyapun terengah. Sesaat ia melihat kearah penduduk yang telah menyerah di belakangnya. Hatinya terasa sesak, ia merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melindungi mereka, bahkan ia tak bisa mengenggam kepercayaan yang telah mereka berikan pada dirinya.

Apalagi karena Toramaru yang dengan angkuhnya duduk diatas kuda itu hanya tersenyum senang dan menatap pertempuran dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menikmati 'tontonan' di depanya membuat kemarahan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ninja-ninja bayaran yang terus menyerang tak memberi peluang bagi Hinata untuk melakukan serangan. Hal ini akan lebih sulit karena ia harus melindungi penduduk dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula, karena bagaimanapun keselamatan penduduk menjadi perhatian utama baginya sekarang.

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba seorang ninja berbadan kekar melesat cepat ke arahnya dan naas Hinata terlambat untuk membuat pertahanan ataupun menghindar. Tubuhnya terpelanting beberapa meter jauhnya, berguling-guling di atas tanah kemudian menghempas tanah dengan keras. Kesadarannya menghilang untuk beberapa detik, pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya seakan remuk. Bahkan sekedar menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya untuk kembali bangkitpun masih tak bisa ia lakukan.

Turun dari Kuda hitamnya Toramaru berjalan mendekat, senyum meremehkan mengarah pada tubuh seorang 'gadis cantik pembuat onar' yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyerang anak buahku dan ingin menghancurkanku. Tapi kau tahu, jika kau tidak mendalangi semua ini mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai permasuriku setelah aku berhasil melengserkan Raja nantinya." Katanya.

Ingin sekali Hinata berkata 'tak sudi' tetapi karena serangan terakir yang ia dapat telah membuat titik pergerakannya lumpuh sesaat. Untuk bersuarapun ia sudah tak bertenaga, sehingga diam dan mengutuki manusia di hadapannya ini dalam hati adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tapi sayangnya, karena kekacauan yang kau buat, aku terpaksa harus membunuhmu." Toramaru memandangi tubuh Hinata dari ujung hingga ujung. Gadis yang cantik pikirnya. Apalagi tubuhnya, teralu berharga untuk di sia-siakan. Tangan kanan Toramaru bergerak mengelus-elus pipi Hinata. "Tapi tenang saja cantik, sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu akan ku berikan kenikmatan dunia ini padamu!"

SING

Dalam hitungan setengah detik iris onyx itu berubah menjadi semerah darah seketika. Perkataan Toramaru memicu kemarahan fatal dari pemilik mata yang dengan tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat persembunyian meninggalkan dedauan yang berguguran akibat pergerakannya yang teramat cepat.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya!"

Sebuah suara berat nan dingin membuat Toramaru menoleh kaget. Pasukan Toramarupun tak kalah terkejutnya, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu muncul di tengah-tengah mereka tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari dari mana ia datang. Dengan segera seluruh pasukan memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang, namun sebuah aba-aba lewat gerakan tangan kanan Toramaru yang terangkat seolah berkata untuk menahan serangan, membuat seluruh pasukan terdiam dan mematuhi perintah sang atasan. Tindakan yang benar-benar keliru.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu terhadapku, bocah?" Tanya sang tuan tanah seraya memandang dengan penuh keangkuhan. Kali ini Toramaru telah salah meremehkan lawan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun. Manik rinnegan dan sharingannya terus mentap sang gadis yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas tanah. Jauh dalam hatinya ada rasa tak terima saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang demikian.

Hinata menyipitkan mata mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda yang berhadapan dengan Toramaru. Seketika sebuah senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya saat harapannya benar-benar di wujudkan oleh sang dewa. Ia merasa lega, amat sangat lega dan terharu sekaligus. Sasuke sudah berada disini sekarang, untuknya. ' _Sasuke-kun, ku serahkan semua padamu.'_ Dan ia hanya cukup percaya jika semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Oi. Apa kau cari mati bocah!" tanya Toramaru lagi saat pemuda berjubah hitam itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan memandangnyapun tidak, beraninya. Sang tuan tanah Negeri Teratai itu mengerutkan alis heran, sesaat dia mengikuti kemana arah pandang pemuda di hadapannya ini. Toramaru menoleh mencari tahu, jadi gadis ini yang memicu kemarahanya?

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Toramaru kali ini membuat sebuah perubahan di wajah pemuda berambut kehitaman. Kedua iris tak sewarna itu bergeser menatap ke arahnya tajam, meski mulut sang pemuda masih saja bungkam.

Senyum licik penuh hina kembali mengembang di wajah sang tuan tanah, jadi gadis itu benar-benar kekasihnya rupanya. Toramaru berencana untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai boneka, memainkannya tepat di depan mata sang pemuda dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut menelan kesombongannya. Toramaru berbalik dan berlutut, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak hendak mencengkeram dagu Hinata, namun sebuah suara yang sarat amarah membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Menjauh darinya atau kau akan mati!" Sasuke kembali memberi peringatan namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tajam.

Mendengar itu sang tuan tanah justru tersenyum licik, ikan yang sangat mudah untuk dipancing. Bukannya menuruti apa yang pemuda itu katakan, tangan Toramaru malah semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata. sudah terbayang di benaknya akan semarah apa pemuda itu saat ia mencumbui gadisnya tepat di depan matanya, dan saat pemuda itu lengah pasukannya akan dengan segera membunuhnya. Namun semuanya justru berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang akan terjadi, tindakan mengumpan itu telah membuat Toramaru mengali kuburannya sendiri.

SRAT

Hinata menutup kedua matanya saat sesuatu berbau anyir terciprat mengenai pipinya. Darah mulai menetes deras bersamaan dengan potongan lengan kanan Toramaru yang tadinya mencengkram dagu Hinata kini terjatuh ke atas tanah begitu saja. Cairan merah yang tersisa menetes dari ujung pedang kusanagi sang pemuda. Rinnegan dan Sharinggan berkilat penuh amarah. Perasaan aneh mulai menguar saat ini di hatinya. Rasanya nyaris sama seperti saat ia melihat itachi dulu saat ia masih seorang bocah yang dikuasai dendam. Membunuh, yang ia inginkan hanya membunuh, membunuh pria yang telah lancang memperlakukan Hinata seenaknya.

Semua pasukan Toramarupun mematung dengan perasaan takut yang mencekik lantaran aura iblis yang terasa kuat di atmosfir, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu memotong tangan Toramaru dan lagi-lagi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat kapan pemuda itu bergerak. Sama halnya dengan sang pemilik tangan yang juga mematung seketika, matanya menatap tak percaya kearah potongan tangannya yang telah putus dari lengannya, sebuah teriakan yang teramat keras keluar dari mulutnya, saat rasa sakit mulai merambah kesadarannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, CEPAT BUNUH DIA?" Teriak Toramaru dengan murka, namun tak ada seorangpun dari pasukannya yang bergerak. Masih belum menyerah dengan keangkuhan yang ia miliki, sang tuan tanah kembali berteriak geram. "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA BODOH. CEPAT BUNUH DIA!" Namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang bergerak. "AKU AKAN MEMBERIAKAN IMBALAN YANG BESAR JIKA KALIAN BISA MEMBUNUH BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

Sebuah Lirikan dingin dari pemuda berjubah hitam cukup membuat pasukan Toramaru bertekuk lutut. Bukan karena menyerah tanpa menyerang hanya saja tanpa di sadari, semua pasukan Toramaru telah terjerat genjustu sang pemuda. Mengakhiri semuanya tanpa keributan, pilihan yang cukup bijak karena terlalu banyak penduduk yang akan melihat.

Tanpa pasukannya Toramaru bukanlah siapa-siapa, yang ia miliki hanya uang untuk mengendalikan anak buahnya. Hingga akhirnya sang tuan tanahpun sadar jika ia telah kalah. Toramaru menyerah.

::

::

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata yang membungkus sepasang iris bulan itu terbuka. Sakit dan perih adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat kesadarannya kembali. Ia meringis menahan sensasi menyakitkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya masih berkabut saat ia mencoba melihat sekeliling. Samar-samar dilihatnya seseorang berjalan mendekat, seseorang itu seolah mengatakan sesuatu di kejauhan tapi anehnya telinga Hinata masih belum bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan.

Saat penglihatan dan pendengarannya kembali normal Hinata mendapati beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya berada. "Ojou-san. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Perkataan senada di lontarkan beberapa orang yang kini mengerumuninya, namun Hinata masih terdiam seolah mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya.

' _Sasuke-kun?'_

"Takeshi-san. Dimana dia?"

"Dia?"

::

::

Mata onyx itu berkilat jingga kemerahan senada dengan gerakan api yang sedang menjadi obyek pandangannya. Suara percikan api yang membakar kayu membuat pemuda tampan ini betah berlama-lama hanya untuk merasakan kehangatannya. Seolah tak perduli dengan pandangan para penduduk yang beberapa saat lalu bertanya tentang siapa dirinya, Sasuke malah menjauh dan menyingkir hingga tepi hutan.

Kali ini, pergi dan meninggalkan gadis bermata bulan itu entah kenapa menjadi pilihan yang kurang bagus menurutnya. Kali ini juga dengan berat hati harus ia akui jika dirinya diam-diam memikirkan bagaimana keadaan gadis yang penuh luka itu. Ia khawatir. Sedikit menyesal kenapa ia meninggalkan Hinata pada penduduk dan tak mengurusnya sendiri. Harusnya ia kembali ke desa dan melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi jiwa seorang Uchihanya justru bertindak sebaliknya.

"Sasuke-kun! Syukurlah kau masih ada disini!" Hyuuga Hinata muncul tiba-tiba dan berseru lega.

Sasuke terhenyak saat gadis yang diam-diam ia pikirkan muncul di hadapannya. Beruntung karena pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini benar-benar ahli dalam mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Iapun hanya melirik dengan ujung mata. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata kini tepat berada dalam jangkauannya tanpa menanggapi ucapan gadis bulan itu sebelumnya.

"Su-sudah lebih ba-ik." Jawab Hinata gugup karena pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sederhana itu entah kenapa menyematkan rasa senang dalam hatinya. Menanyakan keadaannya, bukankah itu artinya Sasuke peduli.

"Baguslah." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari api.

Setelah dialog singkat suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Hinata tak memilih beranjak, sebaliknya ia justru mengambil posisi duduk di samping pemuda yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkan nyawanya ini, menemaninya dalam diam, meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal, mengabaikan rasa yang berdenyut di seluruh tubuhnya yang seolah menjerit meminta untuk diistirahatkan.

"Arigatou." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya saat sebuah suara pelan namun terdengar jelas keluar dari mulutnya, setengah bertanya tentang maksud dari perkataan tersebut. "Terimakasih karena sudah datang menolongku." Lanjut Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah api. Sejujurnya ia merasa kecewa dengan sikap keras kepala Hinata, yang selalu berpikir untuk menolong orang lain ketika dirinya sendiripun butuh pertolongan. "Lain kali jangan bertindak gegabah. Jika saja aku tak datang tepat waktu kau pasti sudah terbunuh." Meskipun ia juga merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tak lekas menolong gadis itu lebih awal, setidaknya Hinata tak akan terluka separah ini. Namun lagi-lagi beralasan demi menghormati keinginannya, ia justru hampir membuat nyawa gadis Hyuuga itu melayang.

"Tapi aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan datang."

Perkataan Hinata kembali membuat dua manik tak sewarna itu melirik ke arahnya sesaat. "Bodoh!" Gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?"

Hinata terdiam pandangannya kini juga terpaku pada sumber kehangatan di depannya. Sejenak ia mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya bibir Hinata membentuk sebuah lengkungan. "Entahlah, hanya saja aku benar-benar yakin, jika Sasuke-kun... pasti menolongku." Kali ini lengkungan tipis itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum, "Karena aku percaya, Sasuke-kun... pasti melindungiku"

Jika saja bukan karena gelap mungkin saat ini Hinata bisa melihat sebuah lengkung yang teramat tipis di salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke. Awalnya bungsu Uchiha ini sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Hinata, hanya saja sebuah perasaan lega di hatinya tak bisa menahan gejolak otot-otot bibirnya untuk mengembangkan senyum. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke anehnya merasa senang atas apa yang ia dengar, meski akhirnya dalam hitungan detik ekspresi datarnya kembali menelan senyum tipisnya.

"Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, saat ku dengar para tetua membicarakan tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha." Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika sadar tentang apa yang hendak gadis Hyuuga ini bicarakan, sejujurnya ia sedikit tak suka mengungkit tentang masa lalu kelamnya, tapi entah kenapa ia justru hanya diam dan mendengar.

"Aku melihatmu terdiam di kantor Sandaime Hokage, saat itu kau sama sekali tidak menangis. Tapi bagi ku, Sasuke-kun waktu itu... terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Kehilangan semua keluarga dan klan, itu pasti menyakitkan. Rasanya pasti lebih sakit dibandingkan saat aku kehilangan ibuku dan paman."

Sasuke masih bertahan dalam diam, onyx dan rinnengannyapun masih terfokus pada api meskipun sebenarnya ia memikirkan apa yang di katakan Hinata.

"Kau salah jika mengira tak ada yang mengerti tentang penderitaan yang kau rasakan. Meskipun tak ada yang mengatakannya, aku... bahkan semua penduduk Konohagakurepun tahu, seperti apa penderitaan yang kau rasakan. Kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga. Semua orang pasti tahu sesakit apa."

Kali ini peryataan Hinata berhasil menyita perhatian Sasuke dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau tahu, saat itu banyak orang yang ingin menolongmu, Hanya saja dirimu sendiri telah memasang dinding yang menjulang tinggi untuk menghalanginya. Mungkin kau tak ingin orang lain menganggapmu lemah tapi Jika saja waktu itu, Kau mau menerima uluran tangan orang lain, mungkin... semuanya akan berbeda." Lanjut Hinata.

Gadis ini...

Cih. Perkataan yang bahkan tidak benar-benar ia dengar. Semudah inikah mendobrak kesadarannya. Lagi-lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi entah karena apa perkataan gadis itu terasa benar. Lagi-lagi gadis ini.

"Hinata!" Pangilan Sasuke membuat gadis bersurai indigo mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Perkataanmu waktu itu, aku... memikirkannya." Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Tentang perdamaian." Lanjutnya, "Sejak kecil yang ku tahu hanya menjadi kuat dan balas dendam, yang ku tahu hanyalah aku yang mengalami penderita dan aku selalu menutup mata akan penderitaan yang dialami orang lain, tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Termasuk penderitaanmu."

Saat Hinata memperhatikan, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda ini berbicara tanpa amarah dan aura dingin darinya. Terlihat sendu memang, tapi melihatnya demikian membuat Hinata mampu merasakan apa yang mungkin Sasuke rasakan.

"Karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku!"

"Eh?" Hinata kembali memekik antara kaget dan binggung.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa arti perdamaian. Jadi teruslah bersamaku, agar aku bisa belajar tentang arti pedamaian darimu?"

Mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian benar-benar terasa aneh bagi Hinata, hanya saja jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahagia. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menemukan tempatnya, dimana seseorang bisa menerima keberadaannya.

Hinatapun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum tulus, "Hai, tentu saja aku akan menemanimu Sasuke-kun." Katanya, "Lagipula itu sudah menjadi tugasku dalam misi ini bukan?"

Tugas? Misi?

Mendengar dua kata itu membuat senyum yang baru sedetik lalu mengembang di wajah Sasuke perlahan memudar, ia sedikit merasa terganggu. Memang benar, menemani perjalanannya adalah sebuah tugas yang di emban Hinata dalam misinya. Hanya saja...

"Istirahatlah!"

"Hai?" lagi-lagi Hinata mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Besok pagi kita harus segera bergegas. Jadi, istirahatlah!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Nada bicaranya kali ini terdengar sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan auranya yang seakan-akan tak menerima bantahan. "Hai." Kata Hinata pada akhirnya. Hinata berdiri, sesaat ia memperhatikan pemuda itu, iapun membungkuk untuk kemudian berlalu.

Sasuke memandangi kepergian Hinata dengan perasaan aneh. Menyuruhnya pergi sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah alasan karena melihat wajahnya saat ini entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tak suka. Tapi mengingat masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia cari dan temukan, menepisnya jauh-jauh apa saja yang ia pikirkan tentang gadis hyuuga itu merupakan hal yang ia rasa tepat untuk saat ini. Ya, Untuk saat ini cukup seperti itu.

::

::

"Ojou-san, anda benar-benar ingin pergi? Kenapa cepat sekali! Tinggalah lebih lama di sini, apalagi luka anda juga belum sepenuhnya pulih." kata tuan Takeshi mewakili penduduk lainnya saat Hinata berpamitan.

"Benar Onee-san, Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku jika mau, bersama kaa-san dan juga aku!" bocah berambut Raven memandang sedih ke arah Hinata saat orang yang sudah menjadi pahlawan bagi desanya itu hendak pergi, bahkan air matanya sudah menumpuk di ujung mata.

Hinata tersenyum, sedikit menunduk sembari menepuk puncak kepala bocah pemberani di hadapannya itu dengan lembut. "Gome Natsu, tapi ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanku." Natsu melirik dengan ujung matanya ke belakang punggung Hinata, dimana seorang yang berhasil mengalahkan Toramaru berdiri menunggu, dan dengan berat hati Natsupun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika kelak ada orang yang berniat buruk pada desa, kau tahukan harus berbuat apa, Natsu?" ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Natsu menyeka air matanya yang hampir menetes lalu mengangguk mantap. "Hm, aku pasti, akan melindungi desa ini, apapun yang terjadi." Bocah berambut raven inipun tersenyum lebar. Hinata sedikit tersentak, saat bocah di hadapannya ini sekilas mengingatkannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang hingga detik ini masih ia rindukan.

"Ayo pergi!" Panggilan Sasuke yang berdiri lumayan jauh membuat Hinata harus segera bergegas.

Sekali lagi ia memandangi penduduk desa Negeri Teratai, pandangan berbeda kini terlihat di mata mereka, bukan lagi pandangan pasrah dan putus asa melainkan pandangan yang penuh semangat untuk berjuang. Hinata menunduk sekali lagi berpamitan dan di balas dengan ucapan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari penduduk yang membungkuk kearahnya. Hinata kemudian berbalik mengekor Sasuke yang kini tepat berada selangkah di depannya. Desa ini pasti tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Tunggu ojou-san!" Suara dari tuan Takeshi membuat Hinata dan Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh. "Maaf sudah melupakan hal penting ini sebelumnya, tapi sebelum kalian pergi bolehkan kami mengetahui siapa nama kalian?"

Nama?

Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar, seolah meminta pertimbangan. "Ka-kami berdua adalah..."

"Kage-nin. Kami berdua adalah Kage-nin." Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata, membuat Hinata menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kage... nin." Kata tuan Takeshi mengulangi.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke kembali melangkah pergi.

Tuan Takeshi menatap Hinata sedikit tak puas dengan jawaban seorang pemuda yang telah berhasil memenjarakan Toramaru itu. Namun saat Hinata tersenyum kemudian membungkuk dan pergi berlalu, tuan Takeshi mengerti dan menghormati keputusan mereka berdua. Siapapun mereka yang jelas mereka adalah pahlawan bagi Negeri Teratai. Dan mereka adalah Ninja bayangan.

::

::

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, spontan iapun terdiam dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh di depannyapun ikut berhenti ketika suara langkah kaki Hinata tak lagi terdengar. Ia berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu terlihat serius. Pandangan Hinata bergerak ke arah kanan, sekali lagi ia memasang telinganya baik-baik tanpa sadar jika Sasuke memperhatikan.

"Kau ingin menolong mereka?"

Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba seolah tahu benar apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata, membuat gadis yang 2 hari terakhir ini kembali menemani perjalanannya tersentak dan meluruskan pandangan ke arahnya, tapi kemudian menunduk. Hinata mengeratkan gengamannya antara ragu, takut dan bingung. Lantas akankah ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong. Tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah memberinya penawaran. Tidak, bagaimana jika itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tolong!"

Suara yang samar-samar kembali terdengar. Hinata menoleh ke arah datangnya suara meminta tolong dari ke jauhan. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya dan pergi begitu saja. "A-aku, akan menolong mereka!" Hinata mencoba untuk berani. "Sasuke-kun, kau.. tu-tunggulah disini. Aku, akan segera kembali!" Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sasuke, Hinata langsung berlari ke sisi bukit tempat suara itu berasal. Meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha dengan ekspresinya yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu, lagi-lagi bertindak gegabah.

Begitu Hinata sampai di balik bukit ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya nampak mengerang kesakitan tergeletak lumayan jauh dari tempat kekacauan terjadi. Spontan Hinata berlari menghampiri.

"Bibi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata.

"No-nona? Tolong selamat-kan Hime. Kumohon!"

Meski awalnya tak mengerti, pada akhirnya Hinata mengangguk kemudian menempatkan sang bibi ke tempat yang aman. Mungkin bibi itu adalah seorang pelayan yang mengingangan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan sang tuan putri. Dengan langkah mantap Hinata berlari ke tempat kekacauan terjadi, tetapi baru setengah jalan sebuah suara yang sangat familir baginya terdengar dan menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

"Bodoh!"

Suara itu, sontak membuat Hinata berhenti dan menoleh, tapi sedetik setelahnya ia merasakan tepukan mantap di bahunya bersamaan dengan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus ke arahnya. Sasuke, entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau kira aku bisa menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun, lucu sekali!" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali menghilang dan saat Hinata menoleh, pemuda itu telah menerjang tempat kekacauan. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum tapi yang jelas, ia tahu sikap Sasukelah yang telah membuatnya demikian.

Bertarung bersama sang Hyuuga di sampingnya, Sasuke rasa hal kecil ini adalah pilihan yang cukup tepat untuk saat ini. Pilihan kecil yang tanpa ia sadari akan membawa pengaruh besar bagi dirinya dan juga hidupnya kelak.

::

::

Melewati hari demi hari dan masalah demi masalah bersama sang Hyuuga membuat sikap acuh dan tak peduli perlahan-lahan memudar dari daftar perangai buruk sang Uchiha. Meskipun hal itu tak akan sepenuhnya lenyap dan tak akan pernah lenyap karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Tanpa disadari Sasuke atau tidak, akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah bisa membiarkan gadis Hyuuga itu bertindak sendirian, yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya terpaksa campur tangan dengan masalah orang lain yang di temuinya sepanjang perjalanan.

Onyx dan rinnegannya bergerak ke arah kanan saat gadis besurai indigo tengah tertidur di dekat api unggun yang ia buat. Sebagai seorang bangsawan Sasuke rasa nasib Hinata tak begitu bagus menurutnya, ada sedikit rasa kasihan dan tak tega saat wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah. Tapi inilah buah yang dia pilih saat mengikutinya.

Menghadapai banyak bahaya dan bahkan bersisian dengan kematian. Dalam keadaan yang mendesak terkadang Sasuke berpikir untuk menyuruh Hinata kembali ke Konoha, tempat yang lebih aman dan layak untuk gadis sepertinya. Tapi untuk suatu alasan yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa, gadis itu masih harus tetap bersamanya. Untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi.

::

::

Sebuah senyum senang mengembang saat ia menemukan tumbuhan obat yang ia cari. Hidungnya mengendus daun berwarna keunguan itu untuk memastikan, dan kedua sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat saat apa yang ia cari telah ia dapatkan. Ia tersenyum geli saat tahu jika daun obat beraroma khas yang susah payah ia cari di Konoha dan menjadi misi pentingnya ternyata menjadi barang dagangan di desa kecil ini.

"Paman. Aku ambil semuanya?" katanya menunjuk barang yang ia maksud.

"Ini nona?" iapun menerima barang yang ia beli setelah penjual membungkusnya dalam keranjang. "Oh ya, sebagai bonus karena nona sudah membeli banyak, ini bunga untuk anda nona?"

"Untukku?" ia tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih paman." Bunga kecil dengan warna biru yang indah, forget-me-not.

"Cinta sejati."

"Hai?" ia mengerutkan dahi, menatap paman penjual dengan sedikit heran atas apa yang diucapkannya.

"Hanakotoba dari bunga Wasurenagusa adalah Cinta sejati." Kata paman penjual, "Semoga nona dan orang yang anda cintai, bisa bersama selamanya." lanjutnya.

"Hm, terimakasih paman." Namun wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah sendu. "Tapi... orang yang aku cintai sedang melakukan perjalanan yang jauh sekarang." Yah, memang tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal pribadi pada orang yang baru ia temui tapi apa daya perasaanya terasa sudah tak tertahan.

"Kalau begitu saya doakan semoga nona bisa bertemu dengan orang yang nona cintai dengan segera. Sama seperti yang dikatakan bunga Wasurenagusa, karena yang mencintai tak akan pernah melupakan." Kata penjual sembari tersenyum tulus.

Kali ini ucapan paman penjual sedikit melegakan hatinya. Iapun tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas doanya paman dan terimakasih untuk bunganya, permisi." Iapun menundukkan kepalanya untuk kemudian berbalik dan berlalu.

Sepanjang jalan gadis itu memandang bunga wasurenagusa yang ada di tangannya dengan pikiran merawang. Untuk satu alasan, hatinya mendadak merasakan kerinduan yang teramat dalam. "Cinta... sejati." Ia kembali mengumam tentang bahasa bunga yang ia pegang. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu yakin apa laki-laki itu adalah cinta sejatinya. Tapi sejauh ini ia telah menjaga perasaannya, menjaga kesetiannya untuk seorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaaan laki-laki itu terhadapnya.

 **BRUK**

Bunga wasurenagusa di tangannya terjatuh, saat seseorang yang tergesa tak sengaja menabrakanya."Maaf nona!" seru pria itu sembari berlalu saking tergesanya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu menghela nafas memaklumi. Ia melihat ke bawah, mencari dimana bunga wasurenagusanya terjatuh. Namun saat ia hendak mengambilnya, segerombolan anak-anak yang tengah berlarian tanpa sengaja menginjaknya.

Ia memekik saat melihat bunganya menjadi rusak karena terinjak. Entah mengapa perasaannya mendadak resah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebuah perasaan aneh tentang 'cinta sejatinya' tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis apa yang muncul di benaknya. _'Ini hanya bunga, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan.'_ Batimnya. Dengan segera gadis itu memungut bunga 'cinta sejatinya' dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang bersama daun obat lainnya bermaksud untuk bergegas pulang.

"Eh byakugan, benarkah?"

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan sebuah percakapan dua orang pria paruh baya menarik perhatiannya. Iapun berhenti dan memasang pendengaran baik-baik.

"Benar, tidak salah lagi. Aku yakin mata itu adalah byakugan?"

"Gadis yang menolongku kemarin?"

"Benar. Gadis itu."

Gadis dengan byakugan. Hinatakah?

Sudah 2 bulan dirinya tak bertemu rekan sejawatnya itu. Satu informasipun tak pernah ia dengar. Sedikit heran tentang misi rahasia apa yang sebenarnya Hinata lakukan. Akan tetapi bukankan akan melanggar peraturan jika ia menemui ninja yang sedang melakukan misi rahasia tanpa seizin Hokage? Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia hanya menemui teman lamanya dan menanyakan kabar saja? Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia berjalan menghampiri kedua pria yang membicarakan tentang gadis byakugan.

"Permisi paman."

Kedua pria itu berbalik dan memasang wajah penuh tanya. "Ada apa nona muda?"

"Maaf sebelumnya karena sudah tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada paman?" katanya sambil terus mengenggam keranjang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Silahkan, jika ada yang bisa kami bantu!"

"Dimana paman melihat gadis byakugan yang paman temui itu?"

::

::

Gadis berirish kehijauan mempercepat langkahnya saat penginapan yang di maksud mulai terlihat. Sebuah senyum mengembang karena ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Mendadak Ia menghentikan langkah ringannya ketika mendapati Hinata nampak keluar dari penginapan.

"Hinata!" ia berseru gembira sembari melambaikan salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat gadis yang bersangkutan membulatkan mata tak percaya dan terkejut sekaligus.

"S-sakura-chan!"

Sakura berlari menerjang tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat dengan keranjang yang masih melekat di tangannya. "Hisasiburi! Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" katanya gembira.

"A-aku, baik-baik saja." Balas Hinata ketika Sakura melepas pelukannya seraya tersenyum kikuk. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, ini. Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk mencari ini." jawab Sakura sambil menunjukan sekeranjang dedauan obat pada Hinata. Sakura menautkan alisnya saat wajah Hinata nampak mengeluarkan ekspresi cemas yang berlebihan. "Ada apa Hinata?" Sakura bertanya binggung.

"Eum... Etto, Na-naruto-kun wa?" Satu hal yang Hinata cemaskan, dimana ada Sakura besar kemungkinan Naruto bersamanya.

"Naruto? Oh, dia mendapat misi lain mencari jamur obat di Hutan sebelah timur bersama Sai." Jawab Sakura.

"Yokata!" Hinatapun menghela nafas lega.

"Ne, Kau merindukan Narutokan, Hinata?" goda Sakura.

"Ie, bukan begitu Sakura-chan!"

Di sisi lain pemuda Uchiha nampak tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan mencari sesosok gadis yang telah meninggalkan penginapan terlebih dulu. Ia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum di ambang pintu, seolah sedang bergurau dengan seseorang di luar sana. Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya Sasuke mendekat, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka jika Hinata terlalu akrab dengan orang asing, untuk beberapa alasan hal itu bisa saja menjadi sebuah bahaya baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera bergegas!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika, saat seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan muncul di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, meskipun air mukanya tak menunjukan keterkejutan sedikitpun. Meski demikian Sakura tak lantas menyambut pertemuannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan bahagia ataupun menghambur kepelukannya. Ada satu hal yang terasa janggal.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera bergegas!'_

Sekali lagi Sakura mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu. Kata-kata itu? Sasuke dan Hinata? Mungkinkah?

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf karena update yang begitu lama hingga berbulan-bulan dan maaf jika chapter ini masih banyak kekurangan (bagaimanapun saya masih pemula yang sedang belajar untuk menulis). Meski demikian saya pastikan jika 'FUNOMO' masih saya kerjakan dan saya pastikan tidak akan Discontinue. Tapi saya juga tidak janji bisa update segera. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya...

Nb : Tidak menerima protes ! (untuk up kilat^^)

Dan... Terimakasih sudah setia mengikuti fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou...

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review di chapter 5 :**

Minkyu, Oh Byul, Arcan'sGirl, Shita Yukaris ELF, Kim Sohyun, Hnisa Sahina, hyacinth uchiha, elsaindri, Green Oshu, Miss lily lavender, Mishima, Mey, kaila wu, Nurul851 II, CallistaLia, siskap906, yuni, Hina4lyfe, Ihfaherdiati395, sasuhina69, hyuga hime chan RJN, NurmalaPrieska, ChintyaRosita, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, NN, onyxlave, Enjelita923, yassir2374, AI, Linevy Hime-chan, hyuga ashikawa, HinaTama, Asyah Hatsune, Ade854, Agnesia margaretta, Lady JulliAnna, lastrisihaan, wiendzbica732, flo, Hisami-chan, semangka manis, Reza Juliana322, ppkarismac, Rapita Azzalia, ayuwida ax12, Salsabilla12, Higurashi HimeKA, miss kyubi, Name Sitiardi and lyly night.

 **Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang sudah mem-favorite & follow fic ini.**

 **Dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

Mind to Review...

-03/30/2016-

Dan_


	7. Chapter 7

**A** **SasuHina Fanfiction**

(hanya sebuah fanfiction bersetting **Canon** jadi harap dimaklumi jika banyak hal yang **tidak sesuai** dengan **Manga** ataupun **anime** nya.)

Sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Misi Sebenarnya**

 **::**

 **Futari No Monogatari**

 **SasuHina Fan** **f** **iction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kish** **i** **moto**

 **::**

Duduk bersebelah dengan Sasuke dan berseberangan dengan Sakura yang duduk di depannya, semakin menambah rasa canggung yang Hinata rasa. Meski hal itu justru bertentangan dengan keadaan di luar kedai yang cukup ramai. Bahkan minuman yang tersaji di mejapun tak kunjung disentuh sama sekali.

Sedari tadi kedua tangan Hinata bertaut di atas pangkuan gelisah, juga di karenakan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hal penting bahwa gadis iryo-nin di hadapannya saat ini menyimpan sebuah perasaan mendalam terhadap pemuda yang masih nampak tenang di sebelah. Ia hanya khawatir jika akan ada kesalahpaman yang muncul dalam situasi yang memang kurang menguntungkan dan membuatnya resah.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang juga memangku kedua tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa kaku dan erat. Ada getaran halus terlihat di sekujur lengan hingga bahunya karena ia menahan gengaman tangannya yang terkepal kuat. Seolah menahan emosi yang sudah begitu sarat.

"Jadi... kalian menjalankan misi bersama?" Sakura bertanya setenang mungkin, meskipun keadaan sebaliknya justru terlihat di kedua emeral yang menuntut jawaban dengan segera.

Ingin sekali Hinata menjawab 'iya'. Lalu mengklarifikasi jika ini hanya sebuah misi yang diberikan sang Hokage, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Akan tetapi mulutnya hanya bungkam karena ia merasa tak berhak untuk membuka suara, dan memilih menanti jawaban apa yang akan pemuda Uchiha ini katakan pada Sakura.

Sasuke masih menatap mantan rekan satu timnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Menjawab dengan 'tidak' dan mencari alasan lain tak akan ada gunanya. Ia tahu Sakura bukan gadis bodoh. Lagipula ia juga tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan kebohongan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa beban apapun.

"Jadi, begitu rupanya," respons Sakura seraya mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski sangat terlihat jika hal itu setengah hati ia lakukan. Tidak. Ini masih belum cukup menjawab semua hal janggal dalam pikiran. Ia harus bertanya lagi, dengan jelas dan terang. "Tapi kenapa harus..."

"Ku kira kau tahu jika menemui shinobi yang sedang menjalankan misi rahasia adalah sebuah larangan." Kata Sasuke kemudian, memotong ucapan mantan rekan.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun..." perkataan Sakura kembali terhenti karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Begitu juga dengan misi yang di jalankan, hanya Hokage dan shinobi yang menerima misi yang berhak mengetahui. Bahkan jika musuh membunuhmu, misi rahasia harus tetap menjadi rahasia. Bukankah seperti itu peraturannya." Tandas Sasuke memojokan Sakura untuk tak lagi membahas misinya. Ia tahu jika gadis bulan di sampingnya akan kualahan menghadapi pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan Sakura. Selintas ia melirik Hinata yang tampak menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf." Sakura hanya menunduk seraya mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Ia tahu jika hal ini salah. Ia bisa saja membahayakan ataupun membongkar identitas shinobi yg melakukan misi rahasia. Tindakan yang ceroboh sebenarnya.

Selalu saja seperti ini ia akan kehilangan semua kata-katanya jika berada di hadapan sang tambatan hati. Sakura terlihat begitu kecewa. Meskipun bukan pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Namun perpisahan terakhir dengan sebuah senyuman yang diberikan. Dan dengan cara yang berbeda pula membuat Sakura berharap lebih pada perjumpaan mereka berikutnya. Tapi sayangnya semua justru bertentangan dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Sakura-chan." gumam Hinata pelan, saking pelannya mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah dan tak enak hati. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini. Meskipun ia sadar jika dirinya menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat gadis bersurai sewarna bunga cerry itu sakit hati.

Hingga pada akhirnya suara kursi yang bergeser menginterupsi keheningan. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan memutari meja beberapa langkah, kemudian tepat di samping sakura, di samping gadis yang masih menunduk kecewa ia berhenti dan berkata. "Misi ini adalah keputusan dari Rokudaime. Sebagai ninja Konoha ku harap kau mengerti apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan selanjutnya. Aku... mengandalkanmu, Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura menegang, karena kali ini ia seakan mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kalimat permohonan padanya meskipun dengan nada datar. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui misi yang ia jalankan dengan sang Hyuuga. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, melirik pemuda yang telah beranjak dari sisinya dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Sasuke pada gadis lain yang masih duduk menanti.

"Ha-hai" jawab Hinata, ia merasa dilema sebenarnya.

Sebelum beranjak Hinata meraih tangan kiri Sakura yang kini memegang gagang keranjang yang sedari tadi di letakan di atas meja. Sakurapun mendongak menatap Hinata dengan terpaksa.

"Sa-sakura-chan, bisakah kau... tak memberitahu hal ini pada Naruto-kun? Ku mohon!"

Dengan perlahan Sakura menarik tangan kirinya dari gengaman Hinata. "Eum..." hanya itu yang di katakan Sakura sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain ruangan.

Hinata tak terlalu terkejut, sangat wajar jika Haruno Sakura marah padanya. Ia mungkin saja melakukan hal yang sama jika melihat orang yang di cintainya bersama gadis lain selain dirinya. Meskipun selama ini ia hanya mampu untuk memendam amarahnya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke lagi ketika Hinata tak kunjung menyusul.

"Hai" jawab Hinata. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih memalingkan muka, lalu membungkuk pamit dan melangkah pergi dengan segera.

Sakura kembali mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Bodoh, tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Hinata. Ini semua perintah Hokage, tapi kenapa ia merasa Hinatalah yang bersalah.

Sakura berbalik dan berlari ke luar kedai bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata atas perlakuanya. Namun saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri jalan, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata mereka berdua telah hilang entah kemana.

Angin yang berhembus, membelai helaian merah jambunya perlahan. Membuat sebuah penyesalan dan kedengkian berjalan bersisian terpisah dinding yang teramat rentan. Haruskah ia melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan, atau menuruti egonya atas iri hati yang ia rasakan.

 **::**

 **::**

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus menggaruk kepalanya heran karena gadis di depannya tak kunjung mendengar panggilannya dan masih saja terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan mendekat dan menepuk pundak sang gadis pelan. Semoga saja kali ini dia memberikan tanggapan.

"Sakura-chan!" Serunya, seiring dengan tepukan di pundak sang iryo-nin.

"O-oh!" Sakura tersadar, setengah terkejut saat mendapatkan sentuhan cukup keras di bahunya. "Sa-sai. K-kapan kau datang?" Sakura agak gelagapan karena tak menyadari eksistensi Sai di dekatnya.

"Lima menit yang lalu. Bahkan aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku!" Ujar pemuda yang mengunakan tinta sebagai senjata seraya berusaha berekspresi sesedih mungkin. Meskipun hal itu justru membuatnya tampak aneh di mata Sakura.

"Gomen-gomen. Bukan maksudku untuk..."

"Hai, hai. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya sembari tersenyum dan membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sai kemudian karena sikap Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya. Sai memang orang yang tak pandai berekspresi tapi ia banyak mempelajari buku yang mempelajari tentang ekspresi. Jadi, hal tersebut sedikit banyak membuatnya mengerti tentang artian ekspresi seseorang. Seperti yang terlihat di wajah Sakura sekarang.

"Aku... tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Jawab Sakura seraya menatap sendu bunga wasurenagusanya yang telah rusak dalam keranjang. Membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang. Tidak, dua orang lebih tepatnya. Dan entah kenapa ia tak suka bila mengingatnya. "Ne Sai. Dimana Naruto?" Iapun mencoba mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Naruto?" Sai menatap ke arah jalanan yang ia lewati barusan, mencari keberadaan sesosok berambut pirang di keramaian. " Tadi dia di belakangku. Tapi..." Sai terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir. "Entahlah!" Katanya pada akhirnya. Ia juga heran kemana jinchuriki kyubi itu menghilang. Meski demikian tak berarti ia tak menyadari jika Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hanya saja melihat kilatan sedih di mata Sakura membuatnya mengerti dan tak akan bertanya lagi. Setidaknya sampai suasana hati teman satu timnya itu membaik.

"Dasar, Naruto no baka. Pergi kemana dia?" Sakura mengerutu sebal.

"Oh, aku mendapatkan jamurnya." Sai mengelurkan sesuatu dari dalam tas gendongnya dan menyodorkan isinya- sekantong penuh jamur obat pada sakura. "Lumayan sulit mendapatkannya karena letaknya di tepi jurang. Apalagi karena ada mahluk bau menjijikan yang merayap di sekitarnya. Tapi kuharap ini cukup."

"Woah, ini sudah lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Kerja bagus sai!" Seru Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Eum. Tanpa keringat sedikitpun!" Sakura tersenyum bangga dan menyodorkan hasil yang ia dapat pada Sai. Sekeranjang penuh daun obat.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAI!"

Teriakan keras Naruto terdengar dari kejauhan. Sai dan Sakurapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Naruto nampak tergesa seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal dengan segera.

"Ne ne, kalian berdua dengarkan baik-baik. Hinata, ada di desa ini-ttebayo!" Seru Naruto dengan wajah senang. Sontak membuat Sai dan Sakura tekejut meski dalam arti yang berlainan.

"Benarkah, dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sai ragu.

"Tadi aku mendengar paman-paman di sebelah sana membicarakan tentang gadis berbyakugan. Itu pasti Hinata. Ayo kita menemuinya, dia ada di penginapan tak jauh dari sini katanya." Naruto menyeret satu tangan Sai agar pemuda itu mengikutinya, tapi Sai menolak dan menyingkirkan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari lengannya.

"Tunggu Naruto, kita tidak bisa sembarangan menemui ninja yang sedang berada dalam misi rahasia seenaknya. Itu melanggar peraturan, kau tahu"

Naruto mengaruk-garuk kepalanya mengingat. "Hm.. benar juga ya!" Katanya mengerti. "Tapi jika tak ada yang tahu jadi tidak apa-apakan! Asal kita tetap diam semuanya pasti aman. Ayo! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hinata."

"Hn baiklah, tapi sebentar saja." Sai akhirnya mengalah. Lagipula perkataan Naruto memang tak ada salahnya. Jika mereka diam maka semuanya aman.

"Yosh ayo kita kesana-ttebayo! Are!" Langkah Naruto terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. "A-ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

Begitu pula dengan Sai, lagi-lagi ia melihat perubahan di wajah Sakura. Gadis iryo-nin ini terdiam, cukup lama.

"Ne Sakura-chan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto lagi saat Sakura tak kunjung melepas tautan tangannya.

Sakura masih diam beberapa saat, bagi Sai sangat terlihat jika Sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang berat seakan tengan berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Sa-sakura-cha..."

"Aku sudah menemuinya."

"Eeh!"

"Gadis dengan byakugan. Aku sudah menemuinya." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Be-benarkah!" Wajah Naruto berbinar seketika. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apa dia masih di sana? Kau menyuruhnya untuk menunggukukan?" Naruto mendadak antusias.

"Ie, dia bukan Hinata." Sakura mengelengkan kepala untuk memperkuat statementnya.

Naruto dan Sai mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menemuinya dan ternyata gadis itu bukan Hinata."

"Benarkah. Tapi kupikir hanya Hinata gadis Hyuuga yang..."

"Gadis itu tak memiliki byakugan. Paman itu mungkin salah mengenali byakugan."

"Eeh! Bukan Hinata, benarkah?" Naruto masih bersikeras berharap jika gadis itu memang Hinata.

"Kau kira aku yang lahir dengan Hyuuga berkeliaran di sekitarku tak dapat mengetahui mana byakugan mana yang bukan!" Nada bicara Sakura sedikit meninggi kali ini. Naruto terlihat kecewa sementara Sai melirik ragu ke arah Sakura.

"AH MOOO ! Terserah jika kalian tak percaya." Sakura melepas kasar tangan Naruto dan mendengus kesal. "Aku akan kembali ke Konoha saja. Shisou pasti tak suka jika kita terlambat. Ku harap kalian masih bisa melihat matahari terbit setelah Tsunade-sama menghajar kalian esok hari."

Kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sai seketika membayangkan kemarahan sang Godaime di kepala mereka. Membuat keduannya menelan ludah.

"Se-sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Naruto." Ajak Sai yang mendadak berkeringat.

"Hah.. baiklah." Naruto menghela nafas sebal. "Baa-chan pasti akan marah besar jika kita terlambat dari jadwal." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Meskipun ia setengah kecewa.

"Ja. Kita harus bergegas, besok siang kita harus sudah sampai di Konoha dan memberikan ini pada Tsunade-sama."

Setengah mati Sakura benar-benar merasa lega saat Naruto dan Sai mengikutinya. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar yang harus ia cari tahu sendiri kebenarannya.

 **::**

 **::**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan tak terduga kala itu. Meskipun hingga detik ini tak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya ninja dari Konoha yang mungkin tahu, Hinata masih saja terlihat risau. Sangat nampak sekali jika gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu, hingga membuatnya sering melamun dan terpaku. Tentu saja hal tersebut juga di sadari oleh rekan seperjalanannya yang merasa terganggu.

"Sakura, bukan gadis sebodoh itu." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengganti perban di tangan kirinya menegakan kepala menatap tak mengerti.

"Percayalah jika Sakura tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan keresahan Hinata. Meskipun tebakannya meleset saat mengira jika Hinata termenung karena Sakura.

"Oh, hai." Jawab Hinata singkat tanpa mengoreksi hipotesis salah yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya. Dengan cekatan Hinata mengganti perban di tangan Sasuke. Tak memperdulikan jika pemuda itu masih memperhatikan.

Sebenarnya yang Hinata pikirkan adalah bagaimana reaksi Naruto, seandainya pemuda itu tahu tentang misinya dengan sang Uchiha. Entah kenapa ia berharap jika Naruto akan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto justru tak perduli?

"Selesai." Guman Hinata saat kegiatannya usai.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun ia hanya menatap dan menggerakan tangannya yang telah terbalut perban bersih dengan rapi.

"Aku, akan tidur lebih dulu." Pamit Hinata seraya mengundurkan diri untuk kemudian menggelar alas untuk tempat ia tidur.

Malam ini mereka beruntung karena orang yang mereka tolong tadi sore sudi memberikan tempat untuk mereka berdua menginap di kediamannya.

Perkataan Hinata hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah tatapan dari Sasuke. Tanpa sempat bertanya apapun karena gadis bulan itu segera berbaring di sisi lain ruangan dan memejamkan mata. Sejak pertemuan mereka berdua dengan Sakura gadis itu memang terlihat berbeda. Tak ada senyum ceria dan bahagia. Yang ada hanya sebuah lengkung tipis yang selalu di buat dengan terpaksa. Hanya perasaan ibanya saja atau memang ia merasa rindu. Seulas senyum tulus yang terkadang bisa membuat dirinya terpaku.

 **::**

 **::**

"Kakashi-sensei. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kakashi melirik Sakura dari balik dokumen yang sedang ia baca. Tidak biasanya. Jika gadis di depannya berbicara informal padanya apalagi memangil dengan sebutan sensei, itu pasti karena ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan secara empat mata. Apalagi mengingat gelagat Sakura yang sedikit janggal dari kemarin lusa.

Kakashi menghela nafas, dan menatap malas pada tumpukan dokumen yang masih tersusun tinggi di atas meja. "Maaf Sakura, tapi aku sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya besok." Tolak Kakashi secara halus.

Sakura masih menatap lurus dengan pandangan serius. Sudah berhari-hari ia menahannya dan hari ini ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei. Ini... mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata."

Sebuah kalimat dari gadis iryo-nin di hadapannya membuat tubuh sang Rokudaime kaku sesaat. Kakashi mengedarkan bola matanya ke kiri dan kanan memastikan jika tak ada orang lain ataupun anbu yang mencuri dengar ataupun melihat. Di letakkannya dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk kemudian menghela nafas dalam dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Gadis didepannyapun masih menunjukan keseriusan menanti penjelasan yang akan Hokage berikan.

"Temui aku nanti malam di atas patung Hokage."

Berkilah dan berdalih tentu saja pilihan yang mudah jika saja yang ada di depannya bukanlah Sakura. gadis ini tak pandai berbohong. Jika ia mengatakan tahu itu artinya ia benar-benar tahu.

Sakura memicingkan mata antara kecewa dan menahan amarah tipis yang membelenggu. ' _Apa serahasia itu, sehingga Kakashi-sensei tak langsung membicarakannya.'_ Pikir Sakura. Meski akhirnya ia mengiyakan, bersabar sedikit lagi saja. Tak perlu terburu-buru jika ia menginginkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 **::**

 **::**

Duduk di salah satu dahan pohon menikmati senja, sembari memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk mengobati luka gores kecil di tangannya. Kenang-kenangan dari satu lagi masalah yang harus ia bereskan. Hanya tikus kecil sebenarnya, tapi sekecil apapun masalahnya gadis bermata bulan itu tetap tak bisa mengabaikan.

Jujur, satu kebiasaan baru yang membuat Sasuke mulai tak senang. Meski ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya tetap membiarkan hal itu terus berulang.

"Malam ini kita istirahat di sini," kata Sasuke setengah memerintah.

Hinata mendongak ke atas. "Eh?" alisnya bertaut antara heran, kaget dan kecewa. "Hai," meski ia hanya menurut lalu menunduk lesu. Sejujurnya Hinata sendiri merasa heran kenapa ia bisa merasa sangat kecewa kali ini. bukankah itu hanya seperti Upacara-Upacara biasa pada umumnya.

Sesaat Sasuke seolah melihat Hinata menatap penuh harap ke arah desa yang ada di sisi selatan sana. Sebenarnya Sasukepun tahu arti pancaran redup mata bulan itu. Bersama setiap hari membuat dirinya sedikit banyak tahu tentang apa yang gadis itu mau.

"Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya kita bermalam di desa." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasukepun melompat turun lantas berjalan ke arah desa tanpa peduli persetujuan dari Hinata. Ia sudah teramat yakin Hinata akan menyetujuinya.

Kali ini gadis hyuuga nampak binggung. "E-eum, baiklah." Dalam hitungan detik wajahnya menunjukan rona bahagia. Sama sekali tak telintas di pikirannya untuk bertanya tentang apa yang membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu merubah pikirannya.

"Ta-tadi aku sempat mendengar dari penduduk desa sebelumnya, jika malam ini di desa itu...akan diadakan Upacara Bulan." Menceritakan apa yang ia mau bukanlah gaya Hinata sebenarnya. Namun kali ini entah kenapa ia sangat ingin menceritakan apa yang membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Jadi itukah penyebabnya.

"Benarkah?" respons Sasuke datar. Sadar jika bibirnya membentuk lengkung samar ketika gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya terdengar kembali bersemangat.

"Jika aku tidak salah dengar Upacara itu hanya di langsungkan 300 purnama sekali," lanjut Hinata, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengar tanpa berkomentar.

"Itu benar nona."

Hyuuga dan uchiha menoleh ke sumber suara yang menginterupsi keduanya. Dari balik pohon munculah seorang wanita bersama seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tertidur di punggungnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Miyuki dan ini putraku Toru. Apa kalian juga ingin mendapatkan air suci dari Upacara Bulan?" tanya wanita yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Miyuki sambil berjalan mendekati. Tapi nampaknya kedua pasangan berambut nyaris sewarna itu masih tak mengerti. "Kalian tidak tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sementara yang lain hanya bersikap tak acuh sebagaimana seorang Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Dari yang aku tahu Upacara Bulan memang hanya dilaksanakan 300 purnama sekali. Upacara itu di maksudkan untuk menyambut ke datangan Dewi Bulan, Dewi keselamatan bagi penduduk desa. Dan di setiap upacaranya, selalu di bagikan air suci yang telah di doakan. Konon bagi siapa saja yang meminum air suci di saat upacara berlangsung akan mendapatkan kesembuhan dan juga keselamatan." Begitulah penjelasan dari Miyuki, yang langsung di mengerti oleh Hinata dan juga Sasuke. Meskipun pemuda itu tak begitu memperdulikan, bukan berarti ia tak mendengarkan bukan.

"Jadi, Miyuki-san ingin mendapat air suci itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Benar. Sejak dua tahun lalu Toru tak bisa berjalan setelah penyakit aneh yang menyerangnya, maka dari itu aku menginginkan air suci itu untuk kesembuhan anakku." Jelasnya, membuat Hinata merasa kasihan dengan bocah kecil yang malang. Apalagi Miyuki dan Toru mengingatkan Hinata pada sang sensei dan putra semata wayang.

"jika kalian juga ingin mengikuti Upacara bulan, sebaiknya mari segera bergegas. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan sampai di sana tepat pada waktunya." Ucap Miyuki seraya tersenyum, lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tu-tungu Miyuki-san," Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri sang ibu muda yang terlihat lelah menggendong putra kecilnya. "Jika tidak keberatan, izinkan saya yang mengantikannya." Kata Hinata ambigu melirik kearah Toru yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah sedikit lelah."

Hinata kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya dengan sedikit membungkuk agar sang ibu bisa meletakkan putranya ke punggung Hinata. namun tanpa di sangka seorang yang dari tadi bersikap apatis mendekat dan mengeser tubuhnya.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Sasuke datar yang tanpa menunggu lama langsung meletakkan Toru ke punggungnya. Hinata yang awalnya terkejutpun hanya mematung menatap pemuda yang telah melangkah lebih dulu ke arah desa. Meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku tak percaya. Jika kembali menelaah, bukankah pemuda itu sudah banyak berubah.

"Kurasa suamimu sudah menginginkan seorang anak nona." Kata Miyuki tiba-tiba dan di luar dugaan Hinata tentunya.

"E-eh! Ma-maaf Miyuki-san tapi kami hanya rekan seperjalanan saja." Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum kikuk. Benar-benar perkataan yang mengejutkan bukan. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Kalian bukan suami-istri? Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian terlihat cocok bersama-sama."

"Bukan, maaf mengecewakan." Kata Hinata masih dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Bukankah dia pria yang baik."

Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"E-eh! I-itu karena...ano..." Hinata mulai kebingungan. Jujur memikirkan hal itu saja tidak pernah.

"Hahaha. Maaf sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul. Lihatlah temanmu dan anakku sudah cukup jauh. Sa!"

Saat Miyuki beranjak. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hati Hinata, hanya saja ia memerasa binggung saat tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya mudah untuk dijawab. Tentu saja karena dirinya ingin menikah dengan Naruto kelak. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mengelak.

' _Bukankah dia pria yang baik.'_

Kata-kata Miyuki yang kembali berulang di kepalanya membuat Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Tangannya terangkat bertautan di depan dada. Rasanya seperti ada aliran air yang tenang dan jernih, dan juga terasa begitu hangat. Betapa bodohnya dirinya selama ini. ia tahu jika Sasuke berkali-kali menyelamatkannya dan menjaganya. Tapi di luar batasan asumsi yang ia ciptakan. Hinata benar-benar baru tersadar, jika apa yang Sasuke lakukan adalah sebuah kebaikan.

 **::**

 **::**

Hinata dan Sasuke berbaur di kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan Upacara itu di laksanakan. Cukup beruntung karena mereka berdua berada di barisan depan. Sehingga bisa menyaksikan ritual dengan jelas tanpa halangan.

Upacara di mulai dengan munculnya seorang Miko cantik dari dalam kuil. Membawa secawan besar air yang di letakannya di atas batu persembahan yang tersedia di depan kuil. Air itu merefleksikan separuh bagian bulan dalam genangan airnya. Menunggu sampai pantulan bulan benar-benar terposisikan sepenuhnya di tengah cawan. Sang Miko mengalunkan nada-nada pujian lirih serta bergestur lembut bak tarian angin. Membuat atmosfir di sekitar kuil berubah dingin.

Hinata merasa takjub dengan ritual yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Namun entah kenapa tak terasa asing. Hanya perasaanya saja mungkin, seolah ia sendiri pernah mengalami dan berperan penting.

Berbeda dengan seorang yang merasa bosan di sampingnya. Sedikit jengkel karena ia merelakan istirahatnya hanya untuk upacara bodoh yang entah untuk apa. Tapi melihat senyum yang kembali mengembang di wajah Hinata, sebanding dengan separuh istirahatnya yang terbuang sia-sia. Ya ini lebih baik ketimbang melihat gadis itu melamun dan telihat nelangsa.

Upacara berlanjut dengan dikeluarkannya benda-benda pusaka dari dalam kuil. Tak ada yang istimewa, kecuali sebuah benda berbalut kain putih berbentuk agak panjang dengan segel tertulis pada seluruh bagian kain. Pemuda Uchiha merasakan aura kuat menguar dari dalam benda yang ia asumsikan sebagai sebuah pedang, mungkin. Hingga dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura mencekam telah mengkepung kuil.

Sial, sejak kapan.

"Ne, Sasukekun?" Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Sepertinya gadis ini juga telah menyadari adanya sebuah intensitas.

"Hm. Bersiaplah." Jawab Sasuke mengerti maksud Hinata.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kuil. Sepertinya tak ada satupun yang menyadari akan bahaya yang sedang mengintai. Tak mungkin baginya menghentikan Upacara suci yang sedang berlangsung. Lagipula tak akan ada yang mau percaya begitu saja padanya. Bahkan ia sendiri belum tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan dihadapi nantinya.

"Aku tak tahu aura apa ini. tapi dari yang aku lihat pedang itu...seperti, hidup." Kata Hinata lirih dengan byakugan yang telah aktif.

Jadi benar itu sebuah pedang.

"Aa. Aku juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan benda itu. tetaplah waspada."

"Hai.."

Tak sampai satu detik. Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah sang Miko, nafasnya tercekat. Kakinya bertolak cepat. Ia kecolongan. "BAHAYA!"

"Sial." Desis Sasuke.

::

::

Hembusan udara yang lebih dingin ketimbang biasanya tak mengurungkan niat gadis Haruno untuk menjemput kepastian. Bulan purnama cukup menjadi pelipur kala orang nomer satu di Konoha yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakan kehadiran. Terlambat, bukan lagi hal biasa dan ia tahu jika hal ini tak akan terlewatkan. Namun entah kenapa kali ini setiap detik terasa berjalan lamban.

Ia mengarahkan emeralnya kesisi kiri saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang yang di nantinya menampakan diri. Hatake Kakashi. Tanpa mengunakan jubah kebesarannya ia tersenyum tanpa rasa berdosa atas kedatangannya yang hampir satu jam lebih lama dari yang ia janji.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sakura. Kau tahu, aku lagi-lagi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Lagu lama bukan? Tapi kali ini Sakura tak ingin mempermasalahkan dan menanggapi alasan klasik yang mantan gurunya berikan. ia memutar badan, menatap sang Hokage dengan tenang.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Final, kata-kata yang Kakashi tak yakin akan semudah itu Sakura lupakan akhirnya terdengar. Sudah tak ada jalan lagi baginya untuk kembali mundur dan menghindar.

"Aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku tahu, tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal. semua yang kau dengar, simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Juga Konoha tentunya."

Sakura terlihat berpikir keras tentang apa yang Kakashi katakan. Apa sepenting itu. menyangkut keselamatan klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga? Apa maksudnya?

"Baiklah aku berjanji." Sakura putuskan untuk menyetujuinya. Karena jika tidak ia tak akan tahu apa tujuannya.

"Ini, bukan tentang kenapa harus Hinata yang menemani perjalan Sasuke. Tapi justru karena hanya sharingan dan rinneganlah yang bisa melindungi Byakugan."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi saat kebingungannya bertambah. "Sharingan dan... rinnegan? Melindungi byakugan? Aku makin tak mengerti," heran Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiripun masih sama sepertimu. Hanya saja ini semua berkaitan dengan ramalan nenek moyang klan kekkei genkei. Nenek moyang dari klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Tentang kebangkitan dan bencana. Tentang perjalanan yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Hinata, dan tentang... misi mereka berdua sebenarnya."

"Misi yang sebenarnya?"

 **::**

 **::**

Ledakan besar sudah tak terelakkan. Altar persembahan serta benda pusaka berserakan dan sebagian hancur terkena ledakan, meskipun tidak dengan sebuah pedang yang masih terlihat utuh, meskipun kain penyegel yang membalutnya telah hangus terbakar. Beruntung tak seorang pendudukpun terluka karena Sasuke dengan sigap membuat perisai dari Susanoonya. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat, teriakan histeris dan ketakutan mulai membahana.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" seru Sasuke menginteruksi kerumunan untuk berlari menjauh menyelamatkan diri. Upacara Bulan yang mereka harapkan telah berubah menjadi sebuah kekacauan.

Hinata meringis kesakitan setelah terlontar akibat ledakan. Beruntung sang miko yang berada dalam dekapannya hanya jatuh pingsan. namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat sesuatu yang tak asing muncul di hadapannya, dan mendadak menyerang. Refleks Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menahan serangan.

"Amaterasu!"

Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu tepat waktu. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Hinata berserta sang Miko, siaga menghalau. Satu telah lenyap dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Meskipun ia tahu mahluk hitam lainnya masih bersembunyi dalam gelap.

Pantas saja Sasuke kerap merasa di ikuti. Bodoh seharusnya ia bisa lebih teliti. Apalagi ia tahu jika mahluk-mahluk sialan itu bisa menghilangkan diri sehingga hawa keberadaan mereka tidak bisa terdeteksi.

"Sasuke-kun. Bukankah mereka..."

"Aa, mahluk yang sama yang menyerang kita di tepi jurang."

Kali ini apa atau siapa yang mereka cari? Hinata ataukah ada yang lainnya?

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **TBC**

* * *

Fiuh, akhirnya Funomo chapter 7 selesai juga^^

Seperti biasa saya ingin meminta maaf atas update yang sangat amat lama sekali. Setidaknya saya sudah berusaha sekeras yang saya bisa. Mahluk saja, kamarin saya sedang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan :p

Oh ya saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu. Untuk **Riexoluce** -san & **Dedek Panda** -san saya benar-benar terharu dengan review anda-anda sekalian T-T. (jujur saya merasa terbantu jika di review tentang gaya penulisan.) Dan untuk **Lavender No Mei** , terimakasih atas kritikan dan kejeliannya. Saya harap alasan yang sudah saya beberkan lewat PM cukup untuk memberi anda penjelasan. Dan review anda juga memotivasi saya untuk belajar membuat cerita agar tidak terasa membosankan^^ (tapi yang membuat saya binggung bagaimana jika hal-hal membosankan itu penting untuk alur cerita T,T) oke abaikan.

Dan satu lagi, bisakan kalian tidak menghina Sakura saat mereview (meskipun kalian tidak menyukainya, karena Sakura juga penting untuk alur cerita) Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah Chara Favorite saya dalam animenya, setelah Kushina tentunya. (Ya karena watak saya yang mirip keduanya juga^^)

Untuk Rate, maafkan jika fiction ini akan saya tempatkan pada **Rate-T selamanya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review di chapter 6 :**

Srilestari, Anarchy99, Tjp, Kim Sohyun, itsxoxodiyo, Rapita Azzalia, Mishimia, ana, Alinda504, nana, Bernadette Dei, Green Oshu, Park Eun Hyun, Vii Violetta Anais, Reza Juliana332, ade854 II, kaiLa wu, Salsabilla12, HimeDandelion, HHS Hyuuga L, Bang Pama, Chiharu Kasumioji, Adityapratama081131, Ihfaheradiati395, nana chan, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, fauziah, titut, Lavender No Mei, ndhasasu, Riexoluce, lia 0204, NurmalaPrieska, tyashikacha, nurkoswara23, UchihaLepu, CiElAnGeL, lyly night hinahyuu, dwi2, artyasarastafira, Ana sabaku, dimas vaw, Mavis Chittapon Sakamaki, KookieL, sasuhina69, Suhad LB, Hyuga Agstin, ChintyaRosita, Dedek Panda, flo, nadheaazzputri, 01041997u, Fujihara Ai, Anindita616, mae, ba nana, reychan dan guest-guest sekalian.

 **Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah bersedia menambahkan Funomo dalam daftar favorite & follow story kalian.**

 **Tak lupa untuk kalian yang sudah menghubungi saya lewat PM.**

 **Hontou ni Arigatou^^**

Nb : Tidak menerima protes untuk Up kilat (maafkan saya yang tak berguna, saya hanya manusia biasa T-T)

Mind to Review^^

-11/17/2016-

Dan_


End file.
